El amor no tiene limites
by AJGBEG
Summary: Tori comienza a sentir cosas por jade y ella solo estaba disfrutando de los cabios de humor de tori por otro lado trina y cat empiezan a salir mas seguido nacera algo mas que una hermosa amistad? talvez amor? pues entren y averigualoo
1. Capítulo 1

Holis! A todos este es mi primer fanfic o mi primera historia pero espero que les agrade y cualquier idea o sugerencia seran bien resividas, tambien valen tomatazos….  
No los aburro mas asi lean….  
vicTORIus y sus personajes me pertenecen de ser asi catrina y jori serian reales… 

UN AMOR DE LOCOS…..

Tori Pov

Era un dia normal o eso creia bueno pues hoy era la gran presentacion de trina y pues no queria ir peroo….

Flashback

-Mamá no quiero ir a ver a trina…- No queria ir a verla u oirla , para colmo era un musical ella tendria el protagonico asi que seria una tortura, habia visto los ensayos que ella tenia con ese chico….¿como se llamaba?... asi André

-Tori, tienes que ir a ver el show de trina ese era el trato…- se que el trato no le importaba solo queria que yo vaya con ella y papá..

-Pero…. Si ya no quiero el nuevo peraphone- obviamente era mentira si lo queria mas que nada pero bueno…

-Tori porfavor no quiero ir sola con tu padre a la tortu…obra de trina- ok, esta bien no creo que sea tana malo

-Ok, mamá ire con ustedes- me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ok tendria que ir…. Lo que paso despues no me lo esperaba termine cantando la cancion de trina y ingrese a HA… realmente no me lo esperaba asi que bueno….

La primera semana fue terrible habia una chica llamada jade era mala, cruel…. Tenia su novio beck un chico lindo, buen mozo, nose como pueden estar…..Despues estaba Cat l a chica mas rara y tierna de todo HA…. Robbie el si era raro junto con rex su titere… por ultimo andré se habia vuelto mi mejor amigo. Tambien habian profesores locos como sikowitz era raro pero sabia lo que hacia… En fin creo que todo mejorara despues…

Era un nuevo dia hoy fui a HA y busque a cat la encontre en clase de maquillaje tenia que crear un monstruo y ella solo hacia criaturas tiernas al estilo cat… Me pidio que sea su modelo al inicio me negue pero termine aceptando con tal de que me pagara el almuerzo y ella acepto… tambien habia conseguido el estelar de una obra de sikowitz nada podia salir mal… hoy cat vendria a mi casa.

FLASHBACK

-Claro, cat hoy en la tarde nos vemos en tu casa…- Ella permanecio callada… como buscando palabras adecuadas a su respuesta despues solo supiro

-Tori, mejor en tu casa…- Me dijo un poco temerosa, que niña tan rara

-Cat, en mi casa no se puede por que…- me miro confundida- estara trina y ya sabes lo insoportable que es y…- me miro con tristeza y rapidamente me inrrumpio

-Si, pero mi hermano es mas raro y ayer trajo una maleta a casa y dijo que…- ok, el hermano de cat era realmente raro

-ok cat, esta bien te espero en mi casa hoy en la tarde para…- no me dejo terminar ya que me dio un fuerte abrazo de esos que te dejan sin aliento

- Yay! Tori gracias!- se veia muy entusiasmada… pero sobre todo feliz

- No hay de que cat, nos vemos-

-chau tori-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir saltando

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba en mi sala practicando mi dialogo de la obra ,cuando una voz demasiado irritante me desconcentro….

-Tooori-Era trina que quedra ahora…

- ¿Que quieres trina? Estoy algo ocupada y espero a alguien- Habeces era tan floja… dios que digo aveces es FLOJA TODO ES TIEMPO…

-¿Y a quien esperas, que sea mas importante que tu hermosa y talentosa hermana? Pero podrias traerme una limonada a mi cuarto- Dios si que es floja, la quiero pero es trina siempre tan irritante..

-No te puedes levantar y llevartela tu- escuche como hacia berrinche- Aparte espero a cat-

-Porfavor me acabo de pintar las uñas del pie- Ok sabia que si ponerme a pelear con ella no tenia caso… no quedaba de otra

- ok esta bien aguarda- saque una lata de limonada de la congeladora y se la lleve

-Gracias… Ya te puedes retirar-me di media vuelta y baje a la sala.

Justo a tiempo sono el timbre, sabia que era cat

-Pasa cat- ella rapidamente paso y se instalo con todo su equipo de maquillaje

-Gracias, tori por dejarme convertirte en un monstruo- lo dijo en un tono tan tierno

-No hay de que cat, todo por ayudar a una amiga- rapidamente me abrazo y ante el fuerte abrazo caimos al piso y nos comenzamos a reir.

- Listo, tori empezemos ¿lista?- me dijo poniendose de pie

-Claro- y ella empezo a ponerme maquillaje y vaya que se veia fantastico y realista… pronto termino y me dejo verme, realmente lucia horroroza…

- Vaya tori… te vez…- esa era trina bajando las escaleras

- Lo se lusco horrible- era realmente impresionante cat si que tenia talento

- Bueno iba a decir mejor…pero bueno algunas ni con maquillaje cambian- como me molestaban sus bromas

- ¿Y a que bajaste trina? – sabia que ella no se levanta por nada

-Que importa ya- ok… buena respuesta para evitar problemas?

-Trina me puedes tomar unas fotos con tori antes de quitarle el maquillaje-

-Claro… cat parate junto con tori- trina acepto sin reprochar? Wuao eso si era raro… talvez no y solo disfrutaba verme asi

-¿Ya terminaste? Para poderme quitar esto que me esta picando la cara…- si que picaba

- Claro- Cat rapido empezo a quitarme el maquillaje pero su rostro cambio de feliz a serio en un segundo

-¿Qué pasa cat?- la pregunta de trina me preocupo mas

-ehmm… Bueno creo… que… hay un peque…pequeñismo problema- La respuesta de cat me preocuapaba mas

-Cat…- la llame y ella me miro

-¿si tori?-

-¿Cuál es el pequeño problema?- ella solo agacho la mirada y suspiro

- Bueno pues veras… utilize este pegamento que encontre en la caja de herramientas de mi papá y no se sale-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podia haber usado en mi cara? Iba a decir algo pero trina hablo primero…

-Cat! Como se te ocurre usarlo sin leer o saber que era…- trina hablo con sierto tono de preocupacion

-Lo siento tori, esque en la tapa habia un oso y…- vi a trina y estaba leyendo las instrucciones cuando…

-Cat! Aquí dice evite contacto con la piel humana- lo que dijo trina si me preocupo… mañana seria la obra y no iba a salir asi como un monstruo o si?

-Lo siento, yo… yo- cat estaba empezando a llorar

-Trina…no tenias por que ser tan dura, podemos llamar a la fabrica y que nos den el…la cosa para quitarme esto- era buena idea

Rapidamente cat cogio el telefono y marco por suerte si lo vendian , pero la fabrica estaba bastante lejos ,seria suerte o un milagro que llegen con el saca pegamento a tiempo antes de la obra… yo fui a los ensayos con normalidad

-Que te paso, vega hoy luces mejor que nunca- Hay estaba el comentario mas esperado del dia el de jade… realmente no estaba de humos para esto

-Que te importa… solo dejame en paz- lo ultimo que nesecitaba era una pelea con jade asi que Sali del lugar casi corriendo luego me tope con sikowitz

-Vaya tori… te vez encantandora pero ¿te puedes quitar eso?- si lo pudiera hacer lo habria hecho yaa

-si sikowitz… me lo quitare antes de la funcion no te preocupes- le dije y el empezo a beber agua de su coco…¿Qué con los cocos ah?

-ok tori hasta luego – el solo siguio su camino

Porfin era hora de salida cat y trina se irian a comprar el tonico que me quitaria esto ojala llegen a tiempo…

Cat pov

-Me siento mal por lo de tori y si pudiera volver atrás y…- pero trina me inrrupio

- No te preocupes cat un error lo comete cualquiera- wuao no esperaba eso pero me hizo sentir mejor me sientia muy bien al lado de trina

-gracias…-fue casi un susurro pero se que lo escucho

Seguimos el camino y todo fue silencio compramos el tonico y estabamos de regreso conversando de cualquier cosa , riendonos , cantando y hasta que…

-cat…¿quieres un helado?- me pregunto de un modo tierno yo solo acenti con la cabeza

Fuimos por un helado desviandonos un poco del camino…. Ok, quiza demasiado pero era helado!

-Toma…- estiro su mano y me ofrecio un helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate

-Yay! Es mi favoritoo… como supiste- solo fue un impluso pero abraze a trina y ella estaba quieta… talvez la incomodo , cuando estaba por soltarla me respondio el abrazo fue una abrazo calido y confortante...

Trina Pov

Estaba abrazando a cat era un abrazo tierno tan tierno como ella luego de un rato escuhe un susurro de ella-Gracias…-yo le respondi

-De nada… pero…- cuando vi mi reloj era demasiado tarde…

-¿Pero?- ella pregunto con su tono tierno e inocente

-Mira la hora…- le enseñe mi reloj y me jalo del brazo empezando a correr hacia el auto

-Tenemos que llegar con tori la obra ya empezo..- vaya ahora su tono era de preocupacion

Maneje lo mas rapido que pude para llevarle el tonico a tori… Ojala no sea muy tarde con suerte llegare a la mitad de la obra, que rapido paso el tiempo cuando me abraze con cat, pero bueno en ese momento no importaba nada mas que… vamos trina concentrate en llegar rapido…

Tori pov

Ah donde estaran cat y trina…. Ya habia empezado la obra y ahora habia un reseso de 15 minutos cuando de pronto escuche una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Vaya vega… Esto debe ser humillante…. Salir asi ¿no?- era jade tan… tan jade como siempre con su sonrisa altanera en su rostro

- No importa la apariencia Jade importa la improvisacion y el…- fui interrumpida por cat

-Tori! Tenemos el tonico ven!- cuando voltee vi a trina junto con cat listas para quitarme esta cosa de la cara…

-Vaya , esto ya me aburrio- fue lo ultimo que dijo Jade antes de irse

-Rapido! Saquenlo- estaba funcionando…

Luego sinjin irrumpio

-Tori, 5 minutos- dicho esto se retiro

-Listo- grito cat..

Rapidamente entre al escenario y termine la obra, todo salio bien si se podia decir hasta la escritora del libro nos felicitoo por nuestro trabajo diciendo que le encanto la parte en donde la chica era un monstruo y eso… pero bueno me encuentro recostada en mi cama esperando un buen fin de semana… hundida en mis pensamiento me quede dormida…

Espero que les agrade…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno hola….

Gracias Ola K Ase, tu comentario y por tomarte el tiempo de escribirlo

Y también gracias "asdfgj" , "Guest" por todo

Nos los interrumpo mas y lean espero sea de su agrado

Ni vicTORIus ni sus personajes me pertenecen…. Solo juego con ellos en mí retorcida imaginación

Tori Pov

Realmente había sido un buen fin de semana, no me quejo pero había algo raro, y al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de trina lo recordé había estado muy tranquila, decidí ir a molestarla un poco…

Trina Pov

Wau...qué extraño fin de semana me estaba alistando para salir y no había de dejado de pensar en ese viaje con cat, fue tan divertido…

-¿Quién?- pregunte, cuando escuche golpes en mi puerta…

-Soy Tori ¿Quién más?- Ah era Tori… ¿A quién más podía esperar?, no sé un chico quizás, vale la pena soñar…

-Pasa…- Vi a mi hermana entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguro venia a molestar

-Hola trina- ella me miro de arriba abajo- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- realmente lo estaba… no se a que se refería

-ohm… bueno es que estas horrible- solo vino a molestarme, que inmadura…

-Bueno… gracias por la observación y si solo venias para eso, ya te puedes retirar- le dije con cierto enojo…

-Vamos trina, fue solo una bromita- suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a mi lado

-Tori… voy salir a divertirme un poco, necesito que te retires- se lo dije molesta

-Claro, chau- solo asentí con la cabeza y le hice una señal para que se marchara

Cerró la puerta tras su salida, dejándome sola para terminar de alistarme…este sábado, estaba dispuesta a conseguirme un galán… bueno era SABADO de fiesta así que empecé a alistarme para ir a un bar con el cual había quedado con unas amigas…

Cat Pov

No sé qué me pasa este fin de semana, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos más de lo normal… Me vino a la mente ese abrazo con trina, la abrase no lo pude evitar, me encantan los abrazos, pero él abrazo de trina fue muy confortante, cálido…no sé porque pero extrañaba la compañía de trina, será mejor preguntarle a jade si quiere hacer algo… ¿Cómo… ir a buscar un unicornio? No, a Jadey no le gustan los unicornios…

-"Hola, Jadey ¿Quieres hacer algo?"- ojala no esté de malas y me responda…

-"Cat! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Jadey, Mi nombre es Jade ¿Te quedo claro?"- Esa era Jadey… así era ella

-"Si pi… ¿Pero quieres hacer algo?"- ojala diga si

-"No puedo Cat lo siento… ya sabes mi padre…:/"

-"Bueno te comprendo… ¿pero no puedes hacer el intento?"- bueno tendré que pensar en otra persona pero quien…

-"Lo siento Cat enserio… Pero bueno el lunes nos vemos, te voy a ir a recoger así que… a las 7:30 en la puerta de tu casa o te irás caminando ok?"- vaya el lunes ella me llevara yay! Que divertido… No tendré que caminar…

-"Yay! Gracias Jade, Adiós"- ese fue el último mensaje ahora con quien podría salir… uhmm claro! Tori!

Le mande un mensaje a Tori y ella dijo que si podía ir a su casa que pediríamos pizza y veremos la película que yo quiera…

Bueno yo quería salir un rato… despejar mi mente u otra vez pensaría en el unicornio rosado, con alas, que habla….

Tori Pov

Estaba en mi sillón esperando a Cat me dijo que vendría… para ver película o algo así cat fue la persona que llego a sacarme del aburrimiento…sonó el timbre era cat

-Holis Tori!- cat como siempre saludando con esa alegría

-Holis Cat!- le devolví el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo

-Traje…- Pero fue interrumpida por el timbre

-Ups! Siento la interrupción Cat debe ser la pizza-

-Yay! Pizza!- empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos por toda mi sala

Después de recibir y pagar la pizza nos pusimos a ver una película romántica…

-Tori… Voy a salir, vuelvo más tarde- Vaya trina siempre pensando en diversión

-Claro…Pero no te metas en problemas- cada vez que salía siempre se metía en problemas

-Tori ¿Qué tipo de problemas puedo tener?- uf al parecer trina no recuerda aquel incidente en bar

FLASHBACK

-Hola?- eran las 3 de la mañana del sábado ¿Quién llama a esta hora?

-Señorita Victoria Vega?- era una voz gruesa

-Sí, ella habla-

-Soy Juan gerente de un bar y necesitamos que venga a recoger a la joven Trina Vega- ¿Qué habría hecho trina esta vez?

Me dio la dirección, tome taxi y me dirigí a esa dirección, lo que vi fue a trina mareado acosando a todo chico lindo de ahí…Me la lleve a casa en un taxi menos mal mis padres estaban de viaje si no adiós libertad de trina…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No sé- le dije

-Ah y Tori… Por favor tal vez hoy no me tengas que esperar la noche es joven y yo también-eso fue tan de trina, pero sabia a que se refería… al parecer no ah notado a cat y ella no ha dicho nada

-No sé, Solo recordaba cuando te traje de aquel bar porque acosabas a todo chico que pasara por tu costado- Cat soltó una risita

-Cat?- Pregunto trina algo extrañada

-Holis Trina…- dijo cat

-Bueno que te vaya bien en tu búsqueda de galanes- Le dije en un tono casi en doble sentido, cuando dije eso cat me miro con una sonrisa, se que ella también lo había entendido

-Ay, No!- Su cara se puso seria en un instante

-¿Qué pasa cat?- Ella me miro y luego miro su celular

-Mira la hora Tori-me puso el celular muy cerca a la cara, vi la hora y efectivamente ya era tarde, no se puede ir sola

- Cat creo que debes de decirle a tu hermano que te venga a recoger está lloviendo a horrores afuera-le dije un poco preocupada

Trina Pov

Cuando baje a la sala ahí estaba Tori y me recordó el pequeño incidente de aquel bar, pero escuche una risita, era de Cat imposible no reconocerla…

-Cat?- Pregunte algo extrañada

-Holis Trina…- dijo cat

-Bueno que te vaya bien en tu búsqueda de galanes- Me dijo Tori en un tono casi en doble sentido, cuando dijo eso cat la miro con una sonrisa, se que ella también lo había entendido

-Ay, No!- Su cara se puso seria en un instante

-¿Qué pasa cat?- Ella miro a Tori y luego miro su celular

-Mira la hora Tori-le puso el celular muy cerca a la cara

- Cat creo que debes de decirle a tu hermano que te venga a recoger está lloviendo a horrores afuera-le dijo Tori un poco preocupada

-No creo que venga está en prisión- vaya hermano que tiene…- Bueno será mejor que me vaya o empezara a llover mas fuerte pronto- y empezó a caminar a la puerta pero la detuve del brazo no se podía ir sola…

-Entonces…Quédate- Dije ella me miro y yo la mire por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y luego ella aparto la miraba

-No he pedido permiso, gracias- dijo alegre

-Puedo llevarte ¿Si quieres?- me ofrecí

- No quiero malograr tu noche de conquista- dijo en un tono coqueto, quiñándome un ojo

-No malograras nada, te dejo de paso al bar- Me miro alegre

-Está bien, hasta luego Tori nos vemos el lunes- dijo dando unos encantadores saltitos

-Bueno vamos- le dije y nos fuimos a mi carro y vaya que si estaba lloviendo fuerte

Cat Pov

Vaya trina se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, estábamos cerca a mi casa y me pregunto

-¿Por qué no manejas tu carro?- Me pregunto algo divertida

- Pues ohm… yo… fue…que- Empecé a divagar palabras y ella me miro confundida

-¿Tu?- me miro interrogante…

-Pues mi carro está siendo investigado- Dije un poco triste

-Oh, vaya no tenía idea ¿Por qué?- dijo un poco seria

-Pues mi hermano llevo una maleta en mi auto, y encontraron un poco de sangre -después de eso ella no menciono nada era un silencio incomodo

Llegamos a mi casa

-Gracias por traerme a casa Trina-Le dije bajando del auto, dando pequeños brinquitos

-Cuando quieras-me dijo quiñándome un ojo, no pude evitar sonrojándome

Llegue a mi casa, me fui a mi cuarto me puse a mirar por la ventana la lluvia que caía rápido y fuerte… Me puse a pensar en y que debía sentirse solo cuando no estoy…

Jade Pov

Vi a mi alrededor y me encontraba fuera de casa de vega, cuando decidí irme era demasiado tarde ya había tocado y una sexy vega con unos pequeños shorts y un bivirí holgado me abrió la puerta de pronto me miro con preocupación…

-¿Qué te pasó Jade? Estas toda mojada- Vega y sus estúpidos comentarios obvios

-No me había dado cuenta vega ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué?- vi como ella frunció el ceño

-Claro, pero… ¿Qué quieres Jade?- No le podía decir que discutí con mi padre y que había terminado con Beck, lo de Beck no se lo diría o ella estaría tras el…

-Solo salí a caminar y empezó a llover me dirigí al lugar más cercano y… estoy aquí- Esa era? La mejor excusa que se había ocurrido? Ojala se la crea, yo creo que si, después de todo es la estúpida de vega no?

-uhmm…Bueno ¿Quieres un…- No la deje terminar, la interrumpí

-Un café negro con 2 de azúcar- Ella me miro con algo de molestia –Algo rápido Vega no tengo toda la noche- La verdad es que si…Pero no se lo diría

-Entonces hazlo tu, si tienes tanta prisa- Ah Vega tenía que ser la que me saque de mis casillas ah!

-No, no quiero ahora rápido-ella me miro con enfado pero se fue a prepararlo así era Vega tan buena con todo el mundo…

-¿Y entonces? - ¿Qué?

-¿Y entonces qué?- le pregunte con cierto enfado

-Me dirás ¿Por qué estás aquí?- ah tenía que ser Vega

-Eres estúpida o ¿Qué? Te lo acabo de decir- Enserio me divierte ver su cara molesta ante mi comentario y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa

-Jade! No me digas estúpida!- ah me estaba empezando a hartar pronto estallaría eso no sería bueno…

-Entonces no te lo busques- ella iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí, sería mejor volver a buscar a cat antes de explotar con Vega- Sabes ¿Qué? Ya perdí suficiente tiempo contigo adiós- y me dirigí a la puerta y me fui azotando la puerta fuerte

Camine bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a casa de cat… Cat era la única persona capaz de sacar cosas buenas de mí, me hacia entrar en razón y nos apoyábamos mutuamente… La quería como a una hermana menor ya que es tan inocente, algunos dicen que es tonta, pero no lo es CAT VALENTINE es la chica más tierna y amable que conozco… La protegería con mi vida si era necesario… llegue a casa de Cat la puerta estaba semi-abierta entre sigilosamente empuñando mis tijeras con ambas manos, cerrando la puerta lo más despacio posible…empecé a subir las escaleras sin hacer el mínimo posible…Cuando llegue al segundo piso no escuche nada, lo que era raro en casa de cat… Corrí lo más rápido que pude a su cuarto, abrí la puerta de golpe y ella se volteo asustada por el ruido…

-¿Jade? Me…asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas tan empapada? ¿Pensé…- Bueno cat empezó a aturdirme con muchas preguntas eran demasiadas…

-Cat! Cállate!...-Mi voz empezó a quebrarse

No lo pude evitar me senté a un lado de cat la abrase ella correspondió rápidamente a mi abraso y comencé a llorar con ganas, y yo no lo pude evitar, llore hasta que nos quedamos dormidas, no sé ¿Quién se durmió primera?... Pero mi alarma sonó desperté vi la hora y eran las 10 de la mañana Cat también se despertó imitando el sonido de la alarma…

-Bip Bip- Dijo soltando una pequeña risita

-Lo siento ¿Te desperté? – Era una pregunta bien obvia pero…

-Si un poco, la verdad no importa- me dijo con su lindo tono de tiempo

-Ahora, Cat?- La llame y ella volteo a verme

-Si…Jadey?-Ah! Ella sabe que no me gusta que me diga Jadey

-Cat… te he dicho que no me digas Jadey!- solté con un poco de enojo, ella se encogió de hombros yo solo suspire-Ahora, sobre lo que paso ayer, no se lo puedes mencionar a nadie mucho menos a Vega!- Ella me miro algo extrañada

-Jade ¿Qué paso ahora? – Me pregunto preocupada

Bueno que les pareció el segundo capítulo? Bueno o tomatazo


	3. Chapter 3

Jade Pov

-Bip Bip- Dijo soltando una pequeña risita

-Lo siento ¿Te desperté? – Era una pregunta bien obvia pero…

-Si un poco, la verdad no importa- me dijo con su lindo tono de tiempo

-Ahora, Cat?- La llame y ella volteo a verme

-Si…Jadey?-Ah! Ella sabe que no me gusta que me diga Jadey

-Cat… te he dicho que no me digas Jadey!- solté con un poco de enojo, ella se encogió de hombros yo solo suspire-Ahora, sobre lo que paso ayer, no se lo puedes mencionar a nadie mucho menos a Vega!- Ella me miro algo extrañada

-Jade ¿Qué paso ahora? – Me pregunto preocupada

-… - Yo sabía, que le podía contar, pero no ahora

-Jade ¿Es algo malo? - Lo dijo con un poco de tristeza

-… - No le diría ahora, aunque preguntara mucho, pero se daría por vencida

-Jade…¿Acaso mataste a alguien?- Me miro asustada

-No! Cat! No digas estupideces -Ella dio un suspiro

-Entonces… ¿Qué paso Jadey?-Le di su jirafa morada de peluche, De pronto ella dio un pequeño brinquito de emoción

-Yay! Mi favorito- Esa era Cat, amaba los animales de peluche

-Si como sea- Cruzamos miradas y ella me sonreía

-Jade, cuéntame- Ella empezó a poner un puchero

-Cat, No quiero hablar ahora-Ella me miro por un segundo

-¿Por qué estabas llorando ayer?-Me dijo triste, ella me miraba buscando la respuesta en mis ojos

-Eso…Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Mi voz empezó a quebrarse, No lo pude evitar, La herida estaba fresca y aun dolía, Mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-¿Jadey? ¿Estás bien?- Ella me pregunto con bastante preocupación

-…- No podía aguantar más…

-Sabes que me lo puedes contar lo que sea-

FLASHBACK

Había terminado de enviarle un mensaje a Cat, cuando alguien irrumpe en mi habitación…

-Jade, Papá quiere que bajes a la sala-Era Adam mi hermano menor, lo quería más que a mi propio padre, siempre lo cuidaría

-Enano, No estoy de humor, Dile que… No estoy disponible- Yo no tenía ganas de hablar con mi padre, se que sería la típica charla, sobre dejar HA y ponerme a estudiar administración empresarial…

-Por favor Jade, Papá está molesto y si le digo eso…-Agacho la mirada y luego suspiro-Se va a desquitar conmigo- lo último, lo dijo mas como un susurro…

-Está bien, dile a William que hay bajo…- No quería que se desquitara con el enano por mi culpa…

-Ok, ah por cierto abajo esta… Rosemary-Genial! Ahora también ella… Que sigue que venga el presidente de los EEUU, no frieguen…

-Ah! Genial, esto no puede ser peor…- Lo único bueno de todo es que era mi último día en la casa de William, luego me ira con Adam, a casa de mi madre…

-Sera mejor que bajes rápido, así todo terminara más rápido- Mi hermano para sus 15 años, era muy maduro, ya que tuvo que madurar rápido por culpa de William…

-Está bien, ahora largo-Dicho esto bajo a la sala…

Me quede pensando en que pasaría esta vez, ¿me quitaría la moto? ¿Me sobornara, para dejar HA? ¿Me golpearía, como la última vez?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

-Jadelyn August West! Baja en este instante- Era la voz de mi padre, el estaba molesto

-Dije que ya voy!-Ah! Ahora iniciaría la charla molesta…

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi padre sentado en el sillón grande junto con la tipa esa, mi hermano en el sillón mediano, y el único sillón disponible, era el pequeño enfrente de la parejita del asco…

-Puedes tomar asiento, Jade- Dijo la tipa esa, con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro

-Prefiero estar de pie-Solté con molestia

-Jade! Obedece, ella se merece respeto- Ahora ella me puede dar órdenes, ah! Lo que faltaba…

Me senté pesadamente en el sillón, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, mostrando mi molestia de estar ahí…

-Y bien… ¿Qué quieres ahora?- le pregunte enfadada

-Jade tu sabes que vas a heredar la empresa y…- Ah, lo sabía la misma charla de siempre

-Para eso tienes a Adam, el se puede hacer cargo y…-No me dejo continuar…

-Jade por favor, tu hermano no se va a poder hacer cargo de toda la empresa míralo es…- No lo deje terminar, pues cuando dirigí la vista a mi hermano el bajo la cabeza ante el comentario de mi padre, pude ver como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla…

-Ni se te ocurra seguir hablando de el de esa manera, eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada…-Era verdad nunca se da cuenta de nada o no le importa nada que no sean sus estúpidos negocios, mi hermano hace todo lo que puede para mantenerlo orgulloso y el solo no se da cuenta- Adam, Vete a tu cuarto, ahora!-El me obedeció y se encaminó a la escalera

-Adam! , Vuele aquí en este instante o te juro que…-Lo dijo enojado…

-Déjalo en paz, tu discusión en conmigo, a él no lo metas en esto- mi padre me miraba enfurecido yo voltee mi rosto a ver a Adam, el me miraba con tristeza yo solo le dedique una sonrisa de "no te preocupes todo estará bien" y el siguió su camino

-Ok, Jade ahora escúchame tu tienes el potencial para poder sacar adelante a la empresa y no voy a permitir que lo desperdicies en esa estúpida escuela-Sabia en donde terminaría todo esto

-Padre, mi sueño es ser una reconocida guionista y directora- ¿Acaso es tan difícil entender eso?

-No se puede vivir de sueños jade, Tú tienes un gran futuro al mando de la empresa familiar, y no como guionista de quinta…- Eso sí que me dolió, más aun porque él nunca fue a ninguna de las obras que escribí yo, el no sabía lo que yo era capaz de hacer y aun así insulta mi trabajo eso no se lo permitiría

-¿Quién te crees para decidir mi futuro? Mi futuro depende de mí ¿Tú que sabes que soy capaz de hacer o no? ¿Tú que sabes de futuro? Si todo lo mandaste al diablo cuando te metiste con esa perra…-todo eso lo dije muy molesta, Sentí como su mano se estrello contra mi mejilla y su rostro tomaba un tono rojo de la cólera…

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho para insultar así a Rosemary, Además soy tu padre y merezco respeto de tu parte…- ¿El estaba hablando enserio? ¿Respeto?

-Todo el respeto que tenia de mi parte lo perdiste al revolcarte con esta zorra-Esta vez fue Rosemary la que me abofeteó, como no quiere que le diga zorra, si se lo merece ella solía ser nuestra niñera, Hasta que la descubrieron revolcándose con mi padre…

-Cállate Jadelyn- Me tiro otra bofetada…

-Vete al diablo William- Tras decir esto, Salí de la casa de mi padre, azotando la puerta…

Camine sin rumbo por media hora, hasta que decidí ir con Beck

-Hola bebe, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto, con ese tono en su voz que él sabe que me encanta

-Hola Beck- Le dije secamente

-¿Te pasa algo?- Me pregunto preocupado

-No te importa- Esta vez el frunció el sueño

-¿Pues si has venido a buscarme, debe ser por algo, no crees?- Beck, no podía haber elegido mejor momento para pelear

-Beck, No quiero empezar una pelea…- Me interrumpió

-Jade! Pero si eres tú, la que viene de mal humor sin dar explicaciones!-Empezó a alzar la voz…

-Yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie, menos a ti Oliver…-El solo suspiro

-Está bien Jade, ¿Sabes?, ya me canse, ya no…- Pero lo interrumpí, Sabia que él quería terminar, era lo último que me faltaba…

-Olvídalo Oliver tu no me botas, yo te boto, esto se acabo, me largo-Le dije saliendo, me fui enojada a caminar bajo la lluvia…

- Jade!-Fue lo último que escuche a decir a Beck… antes de que yo desapareciera de su vista

No sabía a dónde ir, fui donde cat y no había nadie…Así que fui a la casa de Vega, ella siempre me escuchaba y me apoyaba, así sea yo la que estaba equivocada…Por eso fui donde vega, No tenia con quien más ir…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Vaya, Jadey siento mucho lo que paso…-Me dijo cat cuando le termine de contar todo lo ocurrido…Ella era la única con quien podía llorar sin ser juzgada…

-No importa Cat, Ya paso- Suspire calmando mi llanto- Ahora… ¿Dime, algo?-Ella me miro, bajo la mirada y suspiro

-¿Qué Jadey?-Pregunto feliz

-Haber Cat…Dime ¿Quién es Danny?-Ahora era el turno de cat, Tenia un novio secreto, pero accidentalmente los vi el viernes…

-Bueno pues, El es mí…un…Es Danny un chico súper encantador y lindo, muy atento conmigo, súper detallista, muy guapo y tiene coquitos…-ella se detuvo en su explicación, Muy bien me estaba quedando todo claro, Cat estaba enamorada, luego suspiro-Es el chico perfecto- Dijo cat sonrojándose y tirándose en la cama…

Cat Pov

Después de explicarle a Jade lo que pasaba con Danny, me quedo mirando como pensándolo, pero obviamente Jade no lo aceptaría así de fácil a Danny…

-Cat, creo que deberías presentármelo…- Cuando escuche eso me puse tensa, No lo pude evitar, Era Jade lo más probable es que si no le caía bien lo apuñalara con sus tijeras…

-Jade, creo que no-Ella alzo una ceja y me miro

-Cat, ¿Estás segura?- No lo estaba pero qué pensaría Jade de mí…

-Sí, Jade en no me haría daño-Jade seguía mirándome con una ceja alzada

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-Pues porque a mí me gusta Daniel y yo a él…-O eso es lo que yo creo…

-Vaya Cat, Pues hablemos de Danny…-Ah! Oh… Ahora Jade haría más preguntas de las que puedo responder…

-Jade… ¿Acaso no te tienes que ver a tu hermano?- Le pregunte con la esperanza de que cambie de tema

-Cat no me cambies de tema y ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?- Al parecer se olvido que dejo a su hermano con su padre

-Pues, lo dejaste solo en la casa de tu padre y…- Se paró de pronto y me dio un beso en la frente

-Oh! Claro lo había olvidado… Cat no hemos terminado esta conversación- tal vez no, pero por ahora me libraría de Jade

-Claro, Saluda a Adam de mi parte- Dicho esto ella salió de mi casa y se fue

Tori Pov

Estaba pensando en porque Jade había ido a mi casa ayer, al parecer estaba molesta ¿acaso habrá terminado con Beck? Que será lo que le pasa, o tal vez solo sea Jade y uno de sus ataques de ira

-Tori ¿Qué sabor quieres?- Me pregunto trina, Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en una cafetería con mis padres y trina…

-Vainilla con chispas de chocolate- trina me miro molesta y nos acercamos a la barra, pidió 2 de vainilla y chispas con chocolate, Claro había olvidado que ese era el helado favorito de trina

Mire a trina por un segundo y la vi ella tenía una cara terrible, ¿Quién no la tendría, después de tomar como ella lo hizo?

-Trina ¿Estás bien?- Ella me miro por un segundo, antes de responder

-Si Tori ¿porque lo preguntas?- Me miro extrañada

-Porque ayer…-Pero una señorita nos interrumpió entregando nuestros helados-Gracias- Mire a la chica, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no pude evitar sonrojarme, cuando vi su gafete decía "Emily", después de eso la chica desapareció entrando a la cocina…

-Tori ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-Por un segundo me olvide de todo

-Nada, solo que a la próxima cuando tomes no manejes- Le dije molesta

-Ay Tori, si ya te dije que yo maneje, fue Santi-Lo dijo con una sonrisa de boba, vaya al parecer trina tenía una nueva victima

Trina Pov

-Claro, Santino- Lo dijo en tono de burla

-Se llama Santiago y es el chico mas encantador que puedes haber conocido…- Pero ella me interrumpió

-Divino, guapo y que tiene buen cuerpo- Vaya lo describió perfectamente

-Si Tori, hasta pareciera que lo conoces- Le dije en un tono burlón

FLASHBACK

Yo estaba en la barra de tragos sola, ya que la mayoría de mis amigos se fueron temprano, estaba bebiendo un trago, cuando de pronto alguien se sienta a mi costado…

-Que feo esta el clima ¿No crees?-Cuando voltee a ver quién era, casi caigo de la silla de no ser por el joven que me abrazo, cuando alce la vista vi a un chico súper guapo, el estaba sonriéndome

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto con algo de preocupación

-sí, mejor que nunca- Respondí sin pensarlo

-Vaya no parece- sonreí bobamente, ya que a esa hora estaba mareada

-Sí, lo sé, estoy un poco pasada de copas-El solo sonrió, ante aquel comentario

-Amigo-Llamo al barman- Me das 2 botellas de agua mineral, heladas por favor

-Claro, aquí las tiene joven- Y el barman le entrego las 2 botellas de agua

Estuvimos conversando por un buen rato, cuando se hizo tarde y me tenía que ir el se ofreció a llevarme y yo me negué, y él me dijo que no me dejaría conducir en ese estado, manejo hasta mi casa y luego de intercambiar números, tomo un taxi y se fue…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Si trina pero creo que te estás ilusionando muy rápido y…- ¿Por qué no podía dejarme ser feliz?

-Tori, deja de meterte en mi vida, ya estoy grande y se cuidarme sola ¿Si?- Ella me miro por un segundo

-Vale, está bien trina- Luego nos dirigimos a casa, mis padres se fueron en su auto, yo y Tori nos fuimos en mío

Todo el camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo y callado, cuando empezó a sonar un celular

-Tori, apaga esa maldita cosa-Era un ruido escandaloso

-Ten trina, contesta, es el tuyo-Me había olvidado que puse ese sonido…

-Oh! Lo siento Tori lo olvide- A veces puedo ser tan despistada

-No te preocup…- Ah! Era Santiago me estaba llamando justo ahora, y no era un sueño, así que la hice callar a Tori

-SCH! Calla Tori! Es Santiago- Ella solo rodo los ojos- Hola Santiago

Tori Pov

No puedo creer que me mandó a callar, por Santiago…

-Hola Santiago…Claro…No, no estoy haciendo nada importante…Si, si conozco ese lugar…Claro me parece estupendo… Claro voy para allá- ¿Qué? ¿Pero supongo que primero tiene que llevarme a casa, no?

Estaciono el auto

-Bueno, Tori aquí te bajas- No podía creer lo que escuchaba


	4. Chapter 4

Tori Pov

No puedo creer que me mandó a callar, por Santiago…

-Hola Santiago…Claro…No, no estoy haciendo nada importante…Si, si conozco ese lugar…Claro me parece estupendo… Claro voy para allá- ¿Qué? ¿Pero supongo que primero tiene que llevarme a casa, no?

Estaciono el auto

-Bueno, Tori aquí te bajas- No podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Qué? Pero falta mucho para llegar a casa- Ella me miro suplicante y cuando vio que no me movía se molesto

-Tori, Bájate del auto ahora- Dicho eso, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzo sobre mí, lo único que quedaba era quitarme el cinturón y bajarme del auto

-Bien, pero al menos dame para el tax…-No me dejo terminar

-Adiós, Tori-Dijo poniendo el auto en marcha

No lo podía creer, tener que caminar hasta mi casa, tal vez podría volver a esa cafetería por otro helado, después de todo era un camino largo…

Llegue a la cafetería y me atendió la misma chica de antes…

-Buenas tardes, ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Me puedes traer, un café helado por favor?- Le devolví la sonrisa

-Claro en un momento- se dirigió a la cocina, le entrego la orden a la encarga y regreso-Bueno y dime ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?- me pregunto

-Larga historia veras…- Mire de nuevo su gafete "Emily", ella me miro

-Lo siento, Soy Emily Roberts - Me dijo extendiendo su mano

-Tori Vega, Es un placer- Le respondí tomando su mano

-Bueno Tori ¿Cuál es esa larga historia?-Me pregunto sonriendo

-Pues, veras no te quiero interrumpir en el trabajo Emily- Ella me sonrío

-Acaba de terminar mi turno justo ahora, eres mi ultima clienta el día de hoy- Yo solo le sonreí , dicho eso se dio media vuelta, se quito el mandil, se dirigió a la cocina y salió con 2 cafés en la manos- Toma tu café- lo cogí

-¿Cuánto es?- Le pregunte buscando dinero en mi cartera

-La casa invita- me dijo sonriente

-No, no sería justo- Ella me miro confundida

-¿Justo?- Me pregunto

-Sí, es que posiblemente ya no te vea y no te podre devolver el favor-Luego su expresión cambio a alegre

-Pues dame tu teléfono, para que sea justo-No entendía muy bien lo que quiso decir

-¿Para qué?- La mire confundida

-Solo dámelo- La mire un segundo y se lo di, lo tomo y lo reviso-Toma- me lo devolvió

-¿Para qué querías mi teléfono?- Ella me miro divertida

-Ese es mi número a la próxima tu me invitas el café ¿De acuerdo?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza-Bueno me tengo que ir ¿Te veo luego?-

-Claro! Y gracias!- después de eso ella solo desapareció de mi vista

Ahora que haría, solo me quedaba caminar hasta mi casa, por suerte la casa de André estaba cerca de aquí podría aprovechar en visitarlo, estaba caminando a casa de André, cuando de pronto escuche una voz conocida…

-Acaso no tienes ojos idiota-Era Jade y se escuchaba bastante enojada, volteé hacia donde se escuchaba su voz…

Vi a una Jade molesta, poniéndose de pie y aun joven tratando de ayudarla

-Yo…yo lo siento, déjame ayudarte- El joven le tendió la mano y ella simplemente lo rechazo

El joven retrocedió un poco al ver como jade se puso de pie, a encararlo, vi como buscaba sus tijeras entre sus ropas, y vi que las iba a sacar, no pude evitar tener miedo por aquel joven, tenía que hacer algo…

-Jade!- Grite cruzando la pista, para llegar a la otra acera donde se encontraban Jade y aquel joven… Pero no me di cuenta del auto

-VEGA!- Fue lo último que escuche, antes de que todo se vuelva negro…

Jade Pov

Había ido a la casa de mi padre, para buscar a mi hermano, pero no había nadie, eso quiere decir que Adam esta con mi madre, estaba caminando a casa de mi madre, cuando un idiota choco conmigo y me tiro café encima, estaba a punto de hacerle daño, cuando escuche que alguien me llamo, volteé a ver quién era…

-VEGA!- Grite desesperada, sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora, salí corriendo hacia ella, al ver como un auto paraba en seco dándole un fuerte golpe, provocando que rodara sobre el auto y que cayera inconsciente al piso…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella, cuando llegue estaba inconsciente, se veía tan frágil…

-Estúpida Vega!-Le sacudí el rostro con la esperanza de que reaccionara pero nada, la gente se acercaba y solo se quedaba ahí parada-Llamen a una ambulancia o algo!, no se queden parados como inútiles…-De pronto de escuchaba la voz de alguien abrirse paso entre la gente

-Por dios ¿Qué paso?- Me pregunto la chica de cabello castaño, con un café en la mano

-Y eso a ti que te import…- Ella me interrumpió

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre-Dijo preocupada sacándose su chaqueta y presionándola sobre la cabeza de Tori-¿Ya llamaron a una ambulancia?-

-Sí, Dice que estarán aquí en unos 15 minutos- Dijo un señor entre toda la gente

-15 minutos con este tráfico, es media hora- Después me miro-Ayúdame a levantarla- Me lo dijo como una orden…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué deveri….- Le respondí, a mí nadie me manda… pero fui interrumpida por ella

-Por favor, es urgente ¿No ves?-Me dijo angustiada, Tenía razón pero, yo soy Jade West y nadie me da órdenes…

-Como sea- Le respondí de mala gana…

La ayude a cargar a Tori y me llevo hasta su auto, Vaya que un bonito auto, la metimos dentro, y nos dirigimos al hospital, la chica empezó a conducir como loca…

-Presiona la chaqueta contra la herida de Tori, para parar la hemorragia- Bufe molesta y hice lo que me pidió, pero acaso, escuche bien, la llamo ¿Tori?

-¿Conoces a Vega?- Le pregunte, ella me miro extrañada

-Sí, es una amiga ¿Por qué? ¿Y tú?-No creí que la conociera, Vega nunca la había mencionado antes

-Vamos a la misma escue…- Ella me sonrió y interrumpió

-Ah, entonces vosotras dos, ¿Son amigas?-Fruncí en ceño, Vega y yo no éramos amigas, Yo la odiaba y ella a mi…era todo

-Dije que vamos a la misma escuela, no que somos amigas- Ella me miro de nuevo confundida, pero mantuvo en silencio, Cosa que le agradezco

Luego de unos 5 minutos llegamos al hospital, la pasaron a sala de operaciones

-Soy Emily Roberts, mucho gusto-Me dijo sonriente, luego tomo asiento en la sala de espera…Roberts ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido antes?

-JadeWest- Le dije seria, sentándome en una silla, quedando al frente de ella, yo estaba molesta y triste sobre lo ocurrido (Molesta porque alguien más le provoco un accidente a Vega y triste porque quería haber sido yo la que lo provocara)…pero acaso ¿alguien más sabia?, no lo creo le avisare a cat y que de paso me traiga otra camisa este estaba manchado con café y algo de sangre de Vega…

Llame a Cat pero no respondía… llame a André y tampoco respondía, decidí volver a llamar a cat…una, dos, tres veces…

-Holis Jadey- Me contesto muy feliz…

-Cat!- La reproche por llamarme Jadey…-

-Lo sient…- La interrumpí, necesitaba que ella venga de inmediato, esta camisa esta pegajosa…

-Cat, Tori tuvo un accidente y necesito que me traigas una camisa nueva al hospital, Ahora- Y dicho esto colgué sin darle tiempo de responder…

Después de unos 10 minutos llego Cat al hospital, se acerco corriendo a mi…

-Jade ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué le paso a Tori? ¿Eso es sangre?-Me preguntó nerviosa y empezó a llenarme de preguntas…

-Cat tranquilízate yo…- Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera explicarle lo que paso

-¿Tranquilizarme? Como me pides que me tranquilice si…-La agarre de los hombros y ella se tranquilizo un poco- Jade ¿Acaso mataste a Tori?- Me pregunto con tristeza, luego de ver mi camisa…

-Ya quisiera eso Cat- Le dije soltándola, me miro con cara de preocupación- Ahora, acompáñame al baño- Ella asintió con la cabeza y me siguió-Cat, ¿Trajiste la camisa que te pedí?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio la camisa…

Me cambie la camisa y luego salimos del baño, durante el camino le explique lo ocurrido, Cat solo me miraba atenta, luego se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera…

-Vaya Jadey- Dijo mirándome y suspiro un poco aliviada-Por un momento pensé que habías matado a Tori- Dijo soltando una risita

-No tengo tanta suerte Cat- Le dije sonriendo, ella guardo silencio, luego miró a la castaña

-Holis, soy Cat!- Dijo sonriendo dirigiéndose a la castaña, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa

-Hola, Soy Emily Roberts, mucho gusto- Le dijo estirándole la mano, y Cat agarro su mano

-El gusto es mío- Respondió Cat sentándose a su lado

Estuvimos esperando a que nos dieran información de Vega… luego de un buen rato, se acerco un doctor…

-¿Familiares o amigos de victoria vega?-Dijo el doctor acercándose a la sala de espera

-Yo… yo soy…soy su prima- Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie…

-Bueno la señorita Victoria Vega, sufrió un cuadro post-traumático leve, perdió mucha sangre, ay que esperar hasta que se estabilice y puedan darle de alta- Dijo todo muy serio, volteé a ver Emily tenía una cara de preocupación

-¿Pero se pondrá bien?- Preguntó Cat

-Claro, pero deberá tener cuidados especiales por un mes- Le respondió el doctor, dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿Puede recibir visitas?- preguntó Emily

-Sí, Pero tendrán que ser breves- Dicho esto el doctor se fue…

Entramos a ver a Vega, tenía la cabeza vendada y estaba conectada a un aparato respiratorio, si que se veía mal, No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa al verla en ese estado, Cat lo noto y me golpeo el brazo, Emily no había dicho nada desde que estábamos ahí, solo estaba mirando a Vega en silencio…

-Jade, me podrías llevar a mi casa- Mire la hora, vaya ya era tarde…

-Que mas da camina- Le dije a Cat, ella me siguió hasta que pare en seco, hice ella chocara conmigo

-Jade, ¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto preocupada

-Nada Cat, recordé que no tengo mi auto- Le dije, ella me miro divertida-¿Qué?

-Nada-La mire con una ceja alzada- ¿Compartimos un taxi?- No era mala idea

-Como sea, apúrate- Le dije caminando a la salida, pero antes de salir mire a la castaña-Verdad, Emily avísale a trina- Ella me miro confundida- Su hermana-

-Está bien, pero… no tengo su número- Yo le sonreí

-No es mi problema ¿Cat nos vamos?- Ella frunció el ceño

-Yay! Adiós Emily- Ella solo le hizo una señal de despedida y volvió a mirar a Vega

Cat y yo tomamos un taxi primero iremos a su casa, luego me iré a la casa de mi madre…

Tori Pov

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, empecé a ver a mí alrededor, no sabía en donde estaba

-¿Dónde estoy?-Susurre para mí misma, levantándome lentamente de la camilla, ¿Camilla?, acaso estoy en un…

-Es un hospital-Me respondieron, era una voz que me resultaba conocida, mire a la persona que me había respondido

-¿Emily?- No la reconocía muy bien, todo estaba oscuro

-Qué bueno que despertaste Tori- Me dijo acercándose a la camilla

-¿Qué me paso?- Pregunte lo último que recuerdo fue que cruce la pista para…

-Te atropellaron Tori- Me dijo un poco triste –Después te traje al hospital con ayuda de Jade-

-¿Jade estuvo aquí?- Pregunte sorprendida, no lo pude evitar cuando dijo que Jade estuvo aquí mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, Vaya ahora ella tendría una razón más para molestarme, genial

-Sí, también una chica pelirroja- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cat?- Era obvio que era Cat

-Sí, si ella-Me miro un momento- Tori, dame tu teléfono un momento- Le di mi teléfono

Ella marco un número y espero a que contestaran

-Hola… ¿trina?... No, no soy Tori, soy una amiga de Tori… Si es algo importante… Necesito que vengas al hospital a firmar unos papeles… Si, si ella está bien… ok, bueno hasta luego- Al parecer trina era la última en enterarse- Toma- Me devolvió mi teléfono- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, bien creo, me duele un poco la cabeza- Ella me miro con cara de preocupación, yo solo le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-Que bueno, Ojala te den de alta pronto, pero estarás con descanso medico por una semana, estarás en casa, yo te cuidare y me asegurare de que cumplas con todo lo que dijo el d…- Pero fue interrumpida

-Eso sería excelente, puedes ir a nuestra casa cuando quieras- Cuando vi hacia la puerta y ahí estaba trina, me sonrió, se acerco a mí-Vaya Tori te dejo sola un par de horas y mira lo que te pasa ¿No sabes cuidarte sola verdad?-Me dijo divertida, la mire molesta-Bueno ahora te harán un chequeo a ver si ya te puedes ir a casa- Luego de eso me dio un beso en la frente y luego se paro

Luego ella y Emily se fueron, entro un doctor, me dio una receta y me dijo que tenía que seguir las indicaciones, si quería recuperarme pronto, Luego de que me dieron de alta, mis padres castigaron a Trina por irresponsable, Emily como lo dijo fue a mi casa toda la semana, André iba de vez en cuando a saludarme, después volví a la escuela y todo estaba normal, a acepción de algunos comentarios sarcásticos de Jade y Rex

Paso un mes, Por fin dejaría de tomar esos asquerosos medicamentos, Y a trina aun le quedaba un mes de castigo, No la dejaban salir y eso para trina es el fin del mundo

Trina Pov

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente de Tori y aun me quedaba un mes de castigo, Santiago me había invitado a un nuevo club que habían abierto en la ciudad, tenía que pensar en algo para poder salir con Santiago, Todo era culpa de Tori… Claro Tori! Como no lo pensé antes, baje a la sala y la vi sentada en el sillón viendo televisión

-Tori, ¿Quieres salir este sábado?-Me miro confundida ya que nunca le digo para salir

-Pero estas castigada trina-Rodeé los ojos

-Pero si tú vas, me dejaran ir- La mire suplicante para que acepté,

-Está bien, ¿Pero qué le dirás a nuestros padres?- Lo pensé por un segundo

-Le diremos que saldremos a celebrar tu recuperación- Ella suspiro

-Está bien, ¿Puedo decirle a mis amigos?- No me incomoda

-Claro, como quieras- Le dije subiendo a mi cuarto

Después de eso, le dijimos a nuestros padres y nos dieron permiso pero que igual seguía castiga, entonces ahora sé que si quiero salir tengo que salir con Tori…

Cat Pov

Tori nos invito el sábado a Danny y a mí a un nuevo club que habían abierto en la cuidad, Danny y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas, después de lo del beso con Tori, Jade le quiere clavar sus tijeras, yo le di una segunda oportunidad, Tori es la única que lo sabe, Ella me reconcilio con él, me explico que el beso era para confirmar si aun sentía algo por él, porque se sentía confundida, pero me dijo que no siente nada por él, ella me dijo quien le gustaba realmente, paso un tiempo pero le di una segunda oportunidad.

Desde ahí salimos a escondidas, por miedo a Jade, pero mañana se lo diría a Jade, se que ella comprenderá o eso espero

-"Danny, ¿Quieres salir mañana?"-


	5. Chapter 5

Cat Pov

-"Danny, ¿Quieres salir mañana?"- Le envíe un mensaje preguntándole si quería salir mañana sábado para ir al club

-"Lo siento bebe, Quisiera salir contigo el sábado pero no puedo tuve un inconveniente familiar, pero te quiero y lo sabes"- El siempre tan lindo y tan tierno, como un bebe panda…

-"Esta bien te comprendo, también te quiero"- Vaya Danny no podría ir, pero lo comprendo

-"Descansa, que tengas una linda noche bebe"-

-"Igual tu bebe, te quiero mucho, Mr. Purple te manda un saludo de buenas noches"-Fue el último mensaje que intercambiamos debido a que alguien toco el timbre…

Deje en celular en mi cama, baje a la sala, camine hacia la puerta, vi a Jade entrando, me había olvidado que invite a dormir a Jade

-Holis Jadey-Corrí hacia ella y la abrase- Creí que no vendrías

-Ya Cat suéltame-Ella me cogió de los brazos- Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos-

Jade Pov

Llegue a casa de Cat y ella me recibió con un fuerte abrazo

- Jadey sube tus cosas a mi cuarto mientras pido pizza- Bufe molesta, Cat sabe que no me gusta que me den ordenes

-Lo hare porque quiero, no porque tu lo dices- Me dirigí a la habitación de cat, tenía muchos detalles rosas y morados para mi gusto, Deje mis cosas en el piso, me senté en la cama de Cat, Su celular sonó le había llegado un mensaje

-"Gracias bebe, también mándale mis saludos a Mr. Purple, también te quiero mucho"-No podía creer lo que acababa de leer, era un mensaje de Danny, el mismo Danny que traiciono a Cat con la estúpida de Vega, Cat me debe una buena explicación sobre todo esto

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a donde estaba Cat, estaba molesta

-CAT!-Grite molesta y ella salió de la cocina

-¿Si Jadey?-Me pregunto un poco temerosa

-Cat! , ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?!- Le grite, ella se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué cosa, Jadey?-Pregunto sin dirigirme la mirada

-Cat, ¿Estas volviendo a salir con Danny?- Ella miro un por momento y luego bajo la mirado-Cat! Cinco…- Ella no es buena bajo presión

-Jadey no cuentes…- A ella no le gusta a que yo cuente

-Cuatro…- Ella me iba a decir sí o si

-Pues yo… te…pero…- No se le entendía nada

-Tres- Ahora aquí viene su Yay!

-Yay! Mi favorito- Dijo feliz aplaudiendo

-Dos…-Dejo de aplaudir y bajo la mirada

-Sabias que Mr. Purple se siente solo y…-Quería cambiar de tema pero no se lo permitiría

-Uno…- Ella me miro por un momento y suspiro

-Veras Jadey si estamos volviendo a salir…- Yo la interrumpí

-Cat! ¿Cómo puedes volver a salir con el después de lo que te hizo?- Él la lastimo demasiado, la traiciono con la estúpida de Vega, No permitiría que la vuelva a lastimar de esa manera

-Jadey el es bueno, yo lo quiero mucho y el a mí, por eso le di una segunda oportunidad- No sé que me molestaba más que ella vuelva a salir con Danny o que me lo haiga ocultado

-¿Cat, porque no me lo dijiste?- Ella me miro a los ojos, sus ojos se cristalizaron

-Lo siento Jadey, creí que si te decía, le ibas hacer daño- Era del todo cierto, me acerque a ella y la abrace

-No te preocupes Cat, es verdad le hubiera hecho daño, pero si tu lo quieres creo que puedo hacer una excepción, solo quiero verte feliz, pero prométeme algo- Nos dejamos de abrazar y ella me miro con duda

-¿Qué cosa?- Me pregunto con un poco de duda pero sonriendo

-Que si te vuelve a lastimar me dejaras darle su merecido ¿Trato hecho?-Ella me dedico una media sonrisa

-Trato Hecho- Me abrazo, yo recibí el abrazo- Gracias- Murmuro antes de separar el abrazo

Después de ver una película y comer pizza, nos fuimos al cuarto de Cat, a alistarnos para ir a dormir…

-Jade, ¿Puedes cambiarte en el baño si quieres?-Me dijo Cat mientras busca su pijama

-Claro- Le dije entrando al baño me cambie y salí del baño, Cat estaba preparando la cama

-¿Jade iras con Beck a lo de mañana?- Me pregunto Cat, con una sonrisa picara

FLASHBACK

Estaba caminando hacia mi casillero, cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y me empezó a jalar al cuarto del conserje

-¿Qué quieres Oliver?- Le pregunte molesta

-Pues veras Jade, el otro día que te fuiste molesta…- Lo interrumpí

-Beck ya todo está dicho y hecho- Le dije secamente

-Jade no quiero pelear contigo, el otro día no me dejaste terminar de hablar, yo te quería decir que estaba cansado de la discusión sin sentido y que mejor cambiemos de tema- Vaya, yo pensé que él quería romper

-Está bien Beck, yo exagere las cosas, no estaba de humor- Le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa, se acerco a mi

-Entonces ¿Tu y yo…- Lo interrumpí cerrando el espacio que separaba nuestros labios, el respondió gustoso el beso, luego de un rato los separamos

-¿Te quedo claro?- Le dije sonriéndole, el se acerco a mi

-No me quedo muy claro- Me dijo antes de besarme, le respondí el beso encantada, después de un rato nos separamos por falta de aire

Luego de salir del armario del conserje, nos dirigimos a la clase de Sikowitz

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Si, ya que desde que regresamos no hemos salido mucho- Le sonreí a Cat y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

Luego de conversar un rato sobre cualquier cosa, nos quedamos dormidas, al día siguiente nos levantamos tarde, pase toda la tarde con Cat, luego cogí mi moto para irme a la casa de mi madre para alistarme para más tarde, pare en un semáforo en rojo y avance abriéndome paso entre los autos (es un ventaja de tener motocicleta), vi adelante mío un auto que se me hacia familiar, claro era el auto de Emily, cuando pase a su lado vi a Vega sentada en el asiento del copiloto, seguí mi camino de largo, hasta llegar a la casa de mi madre, me aliste, espere a Beck para luego pasar por Cat e irnos al club a reunirnos con los demás.

Cat Pov

Había terminado de alistarme, estaba esperando a que Beck y Jade vinieran a recogerme, Tocaron el timbre, Sabia que eran ellos

-Hola Cat- Me saludo Beck

-Hola Cat- Me saludo Jade

-Holis chicos- Subí al auto de Beck, después pasamos por un café para lo 3

Nos dirigíamos al Club y cuando Beck buscaba lugar de estacionamiento me pareció ver el auto de Danny, aunque es imposible ya que tenia inconvenientes familiares, llegamos a la entrada con los demás fuimos los últimos en llegar, estaban André, Robbie, Tori, Emily, Trina y el novio de trina creo que se llama Santiago, después entramos todos al club, los primeros en irse a bailar fueron Trina y Santiago, luego Beck y Jade, después Robbie y André que sacaron a bailar a 2 chicas que habían conocido, a Emily un chico guapo la saco a bailar, después yo jale a Tori a bailar, estuvimos bailando por un buen rato hasta que nos cansamos

-Cat, Cat, ya me canse, ¿Podemos ir a tomar algo?- Me dijo Tori cansada, yo también lo estaba no eran tan mala idea

-Claro Tori, Vamos a la barra- Le dije jalándola hasta la barra, Pedimos 2 piñas coladas- ¿Y ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

-Uh… ¿En qué Cat?-Me pregunto confundida, yo rodeé los ojos

-Tori sobre decirle a ya sabes quién lo que sientes por…-Pero me interrumpió

-No Cat es una locura ya te lo dije, no le diré nada, además… -Bajo la cabeza triste-No tengo oportunidad con ya sabes quién-Dijo muy triste, yo sabía que ese tema ponía muy triste a Tori-Además me odia, no quiero hablar hoy del tema Cat ¿Nos vamos con los demas?-Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y fuimos a una zona con puros sillones, ahí estaban todos riendo incluso Jade

-Chicos-Salude

- Oigan, ¿Donde estaban?- pregunto André

-En la barra- Respondió Tori sonriendo

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de todo, nos reíamos de cualquier cosa, Después Jade se fue al baño la mayoría se fue a bailar, yo me fui al bar y me pareció ver a Danny a sí que me acerque

-¿Danny?- Pregunte confundida

-¿Cat?- Pregunto el extraño y sorprendido

-¿Qué haces aquí pensé que no ibas a salir?- Pregunte confundida

-Pues bebe a decir verdad vine a buscarte y…- Fue interrumpido por una chica que vino y lo abrazo por la espalda, besándole el cuello

- Ya volví amor- La chica me miró de arriba-abajo y solo quede en shock- Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-

-Cat, puedo explicarlo bebe- Me dijo poniéndose de pie, yo solo le tire una cachetada, me aleje de ahí corriendo

-Cat, Cat- Me llamaba Danny corriendo detrás de mí

Estaba corriendo por todo el lugar hasta que llegue a la calle

-Cat, Cat déjame explicarte- Decía Danny mientras salía del club y me agarraba de la muñeca

-Déjame, Danny solo vete- Le dije molesta, Pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte-Me estas lastimando, Déjame

-No oíste idiota, Déjala- Era Jade

Jade Pov

Vi a Cat saliendo corriendo del club, salí tras ella y la vi con Danny, Cat tenía le pedía que dejara, el no hizo caso

-No oíste idiota, Déjala- Le dije molesta, Cat me miró

-Tú no te metas- Dijo volteando a mirarme, sin más que pensar le tire un puñete-Pero que te pasa- Bingo, le había caído en la nariz, el golpe hizo que dejara a cat

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Beck serio, se le veía tan sexy

-¿Cat estas bien?- Preguntó Robbie acercándose a Cat

-¿Jade que pasó?- Preguntó Vega

-Pues verán…- Iba a hablar pero una chica salió gritando

-Danny amor, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto la chica acercándose a él, volteé a ver a Cat y vi como una lagrima recorría su mejilla

-Cat, Lo siento de verdad pero yo…- Dijo el acercándose a cat, yo me interpuse y lo amenacé con mis tijeras

-Sí realmente aprecias tu vida, Déjala en paz- Le dije poniéndole mis tijeras en el cuello, pero Beck me detuvo rápidamente

-Jade tranquila, no vale la pena- Me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros y solo bufe molesta

Danny volvió a entrar al club con esa chica, conocía a Cat no lloraría frente a todos, después de eso cada quien se fue a su casa, André se fue con Tori y Robbie, Cat y yo nos fuimos con Beck y trina pues a quien le importa, esa noche me quede con Cat, Lloró toda la noche y estuvo decaída los siguientes días, pero después de 2 semanas volvió a ser la misma de antes, Ya habían pasado 2 meses, todo seguía normal, Emily se reunía seguido con nosotros y me caía, Sorprendentemente increíble pero cierto Trina seguía con el chico eso, la verdad es que desde que trina estaba con ese chico se había vuelto menos odiosa.

Tori Pov

Me levanto el sonido de mi alarma, me cambie, baje a desayunar, me tendría que ir caminando ya que trina como de costumbre se había ido sin mí, estaba camino a H.A, de pronto vi un auto que conocía muy bien

-Vega, ¿Necesitas un aventón?- Era Jade, era mi imaginación o Jade se estaba ofreciendo a llevarme

-Pues veras, si- Dije acercándome al auto

-Qué pena- Dijo y aceleró

Ah… tenía que ser Jade, siempre colmándome la paciencia de pronto escuche que alguien me llamaba

-¿Tori, te llevo?- Era Emily, siempre aparecía cuando más la necesitaba, no como Jade

-Sí, gracias- Subí al auto y me llevo a HA

-Tori, te recojo a tu salida- Dijo eso y se fue sin dejarme responder, camine hasta mi casillero, para sacar un par de libros y dirigirme a mi primera clase

-Holis Tori-Cat me saludo con la misma alegría de antes, al parecer ya había superado a Danny

Hola Tori- Me saludo Robbie

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?- Pregunte con una sonrisa

-Hoy Jadey nos trajo a la escuela-Dijo Cat soltando una risita

-Sí, fue muy raro- Dijo Robbie

-A mi me trajo Emily- Sonó la campana y nos dirigimos todos a clase de Sikowitz, Estaban todos menos Jade

Sikowitz llego tarde como siempre, y empezó su clase como siempre hablando locuras, hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió, todos volteamos a ver quién era

-Vaya Jade nos honras con tu presencia el día de hoy- Dijo Sikowitz sin dejar de escribir y luego voltio a verla, traída unas gafas oscuras- Jade conoces las reglas sácate los lentes-Ella Bufo molesta pero hizo caso, se quito los lentes y pude ver que tenia la mejilla marcada

-Que tanto me ven, ¿Nunca han visto una chica o qué?- Todos rápidamente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, la clase estaba por terminar

-Muy bien clase, esta vez le dejare un trabajo grupal-Dijo Sikowitz


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por todos los que me leen

VicTORIus ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan

No los molesto mas y lean

Tori Pov

-Muy bien clase, esta vez le dejare un trabajo grupal-Dijo Sikowitz, Se escucho un bullicio enorme

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?- pregunté

-Sera sobre presentar un guión y haremos una obra con el mejor guion- Todos se estaban quejando- Bien, bien niñitas lloronas será en parejas- Todo el mundo empezó a juntarse en parejas- Yo elegiré las parejas, tomen un papelito de esta bolsa, a los que les toque el mismo número serán pareja- Todos sacaron un papelito y se estaban agrupando de 2, cuando llego mi turno ya que me habían dejado para el ultimo, Sikowitz cerró la bolsa

-Sikowitz, es mi turno- Le dije reclamándole

-Tori, eres la ultima todos tienen pareja excepto una, esa persona será tu pareja- Volteé a ver quien no tenia pareja, André estaba con Robbie, Cat estaba con Beck y la única que no tenia pareja era Jade, genial…

-Sikowitz, esto debe ser una broma- Le dije él iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpieron

-Sikowitz, esto debe ser una broma- Me remedo Jade

-Que yo no hablo así, Jade- Le dije molesta, ella iba a responder algo pero Sikowitz la interrumpió

-Basta Jade, será mejor que trates mejor a tu pareja- Le dijo a Jade, ella lo miró molesta

-¡¿Espera que?!- Preguntó exaltada, pero justo sonó la campana y el salió por la ventana-¡Sikowitz!-Grito Jade muy molesta, luego cogió su mochila y salió molesta del salón, las clases pasaron normales, al fin llego la hora del almuerzo

-Hola chicos- Salude sentándome en la mesa, Pero cuando me senté en la mesa Jade se paró de la mesa, cogió su mochila y se fue-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunte confundida

-Bueno es Jade siendo Jade- Dijo André divertido

-Está molesta, porque Sikowitz se negó a cambiarle su pareja para el trabajo- Dijo cat riendo

-¿No le veo lo gracioso Cat?- Pregunte confundida

-Pues es que quien quiera que sea su pareja, la tendrá bien difícil, Jade le hará la vida imposible, No creo que su pareja llegue viva al día de la presentación del proyecto- Dijo cat aun riendo

-Es cierto, chica-Dijo André riendo con Cat-¿Quién será el desafortunado?-

-Mejor dicho desafortunada- Dije yo y ellos me miraron confundidos- Yo soy la pareja de Jade-

- Vaya chica, lo siento por ti- Dijo André dejando de reír

-Tori, prometo que te llevare flores todos los días a tu tumba- Dijo seria, luego volvieron Beck y Jade a la mesa con nosotros

-Bien Jade, ¿No le tienes algo que decir a Tori?- Dijo Beck mirando a Jade

-Bien- Bufo molesta-Haremos el trabajo juntas- Yo le sonreí-Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos amigas-

-Bien, es un inicio- Dijo Beck, luego la beso y ella respondió el beso

-Bueno, Vega hoy haremos el trabajo después de clases, yo te llevo a tu casa-Dijo Jade

-Lo siento, Jade pero Emily me vendrá a recoger, pero…-Me interrumpió

-Estoy en tu casa a las 7- Cuando dijo eso sonó la campana y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, luego sonó la campana marcando el fin de clases

-Oye, Tori pensé que ya te habías ido- Me dijo Emily entrando a la escuela

-Lo siento, es que estaba guardando unas cosas en mí casillero-Le dije sonriendo

-Está bien, ¿Nos vamos?-Yo asentí con la cabeza, caminamos hasta su auto, en estacionamiento vimos a Jade y Beck peleando

-Ya me canse de esto Beck- Le dijo ella caminando hasta su auto, Él le agarro la muñeca

-Ya basta Jade, deja de ser tan inmadura-Le dijo volteándola, Ella se soltó de su agarre

-Beck, ya me harte de todo…- Pero la interrumpió

-Jade, deja de ser tan inmadura -Dijo Beck

-Terminamos-Dijo Jade caminando hasta su auto, pateando un tacho de basura, con bastante furia

-Bueno será mejor irnos- Dijo Emily

-Sí, ¿Pero hoy no quieres ir a mi casa?-Le pregunte

-No lo sé- Me dijo, yo le hice un puchero, ella rio divertida- Esta bien, ¿Para qué?- Preguntó, subimos al auto

-Pues Jade ira hoy día a mi casa para hacer un trabajo- Dije agachando la cabeza

-¿Y tienes miedo de que se desquite contigo, si estás sola verdad?-Yo sólo asentí, el camino fue tranquilo, llegamos a mi casa y ella se quedo en mi casa, Esperamos a que llegara Jade, Tocaron el timbre

-Pasa- grite desde el sillón, Ella entro y me miro, parecía que había estado llorando

-Lamento interrumpir- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Interrumpir?- Preguntamos Emily y yo al mismo tiempo

-Nada- Dijo mirando nuestras manos y luego a mí, con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro, yo mire nuestras manos, mis manos y las de Emily estaban entrelazadas, yo las separe-¿Bueno vamos hacer el trabajo o no?-

-Claro- Le dije poniéndome de pie, Emily también se puso de pie

-Bueno las dejó para que puedan hacer su trabajo- Me miró divertida, luego se fue hacia mi cuarto

Hicimos nuestro guion, fue una historia de terror, ya que Jade tuvo la gran idea, no terminamos tan rápido como lo esperado

-Jade- Ella me miro

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de mala gana

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?-Le pregunte preocupada

-A ti que te importa- Me dijo volviendo al Guión

-¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea?-Le dije sonriente

-Vega deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás-Me dijo ya subiendo ya el tono de voz

-Jade, solo me preocupas, no todos los días llegas a HA con la mejilla…-Me interrumpió

-VEGA DEJA DE METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS, NO SE POR QUE TE PREOCUPAS POR MI, SI TU NI ME IMPORTAS, TE ODIO POR SIEMPRE QUERER METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS- Me dijo con bastante odio en su voz, la verdad es que me dolió lo que me dijo

-Tori, Sigues despierta- Decía Emily bajando a la sala

-…-No respondí nada, Jade se levanto cogió sus cosas y se fue molesta tirando la puerta al cerrarla

-Bueno es hora de dormir Tori- Me dijo Emily empujándome a las escalera

-Bueno, Bueno pero puedo sola- Le dije subiendo a mi cuarto

Luego nos fuimos a dormir a mi cuarto, Emily era tan buena conmigo, siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, le había empezado a agarrar cariño, no tanto como a Jade, a pesar de que ella siempre era mala y cruel conmigo, luego de divagar entre sueños me quede dormida, el sonido de mi alarma me despertó, me quise levantar pero Emily me tenia abrazada, apague la alarma y me apegue mas a ella, además no quería ver a Jade

-Buenos días dormilona- Al escuchar su voz, Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus ojos negros

-Buenos días- Le sonreí

-¿Hoy no tienes clases?-Me levante lo más rápido que pude

-Si me quede dormida-Le dije metiéndome al baño, Salí me cambie lo más rápido que pude, ella me llevó a HA

-Nos vemos luego Tori- Me baje del auto

-Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Me puedes venir a recoger?-La pedí tiernamente

-Si Tori te vendré a recoger, pero haremos lo que yo quiera-Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, Por eso le había empezado a agarrar cariño, porque me hacia recordar en cierto modo a jade, pero Jade ya debería ser historia pasada, luego me fui a clase de Sikowitz, me senté al lado de Cat

-Oye Tori te veo un poco decaída-Me dijo Cat-¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno es que cuando Jade fue a mi casa para hacer el trabajo le pregunte que le pasó en su mejilla y ella se molesto conmigo-Le dije un poco triste

-No estés triste por eso Tori, ella solo no había tenido un buen día-Me dijo Cat

-Tal vez pero ¿Sabes que le pasó en la mejilla?-Le dije preocupada

-Ya sabes su padre-Me dijo Cat, es verdad Cat me había dicho que el padre de Jade solía ser malo con ella por querer ser una reconocida guionista y directora, las clases pasaron normales, llego la hora del almuerzo, estábamos comiendo donde siempre

-Hola Tori, ¿Nos vamos?-Volteé a ver quién era

-¿Emily? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte extrañada

- Vaya, parece que no te da mucho gusto verme-Me dijo un poco triste

-No, me encanta verte pero, me sorprende verte aquí a la hora del almuerzo, pensé que vendrías a la hora de salida-Le dije, ella se sentó a mi lado

-Te dije que haríamos lo que yo quiera- Me susurró

-¿Tori porque llegaste tarde hoy?- Me pregunto André

-No la regañen, Ella paso la noche conmigo-Dijo Emily, todos nos miraron, yo me puse roja-En el buen sentido de la palabra ¿Bueno nos vamos?-

-No se- Me hizo un puchero- Esta bien vamos- nos dirigimos a su auto, no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al centro comercial

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Le pregunte, ella me miró y me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa a decir verdad

-Pues comprar ropa, ir al cine, comer, no se-La mire divertida

-¿Es algo así como una cita?- Ella miro confundida, luego me sonrió

-Claro una cita, solo que tu pagas lo tuyo y yo lo mío-Me dijo sonriendo

Jade Pov

Ah, por fin habían acabado las clases, solo quería irme a casa, cuando llegue William no estaba menos mal después de la última pelea que tuve con el que me tiro una cachetada por haberme ido molesta de la casa no lo quería ni ver, hoy era viernes, y el otro sábado todos iríamos a ese club al que fuimos la otra vez, Gracias a Trina y su nuevo novio que nos consiguen las entradas gratis, no podía creer que Trina tenia novio, pensé que nunca existiría una persona en el mundo que aguantara a trina, pero así son las cosas… Además desde que termine con Beck él se ha estado siendo lindo, atento conmigo, él quería volver pero no estoy segura, Yo aun lo amo

-"Jadey, ¿Sabes algo de Tori?"-Me llego un mensaje de Cat, ¿Por qué me pregunta por Tori?

-"No Cat, no soy la niñera de Vega, ¿Por qué?"-Le respondí

-"Es que ya que se fue con Emily a la hora del almuerzo, en la clase de ciencias nos dejaron un trabajo a las 2, pero no puedo localizarla"-Me respondió Cat, pero creo saber donde esta To…Vega

-"De repente está con la tal Emily, ¿Ya le preguntaste?"-De seguro aun seguían juntas

-"Si Jade, ninguna responde"-Bueno de repente, tienen algo mejor que hacer

-"Cat, hoy iré a casa de Vega para terminar el guión, si quieres le digo que te llame"-Hoy iría a casa de Vega, quería terminar ese guión cuando antes mejor, ya que el otro día no avanzamos mucho gracias a Vega y su estúpida bocota, por eso no la soporto

-"! Yay! Gracias Jadey, te quiero"-Me respondió Cat

-"Claro Cat, También te quiero"- Fue el último mensaje que intercambiamos, dormiría y luego me iría a casa de Vega

Tori Pov

Fue la mejor tarde que he pasado hasta ahora, súper divertida, vimos una película de miedo, me asusto bastante, que me hizo recordar a Jade en cierto modo ya que ella ama este tipo de películas, luego fuimos a mirar ropa, luego fuimos a comer, nos dirigimos a mi casa, estuvimos en la sala conversando, riendo de cualquier cosa, hasta que se hizo tarde

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ya me has soportado toda la tarde-Me dijo poniéndose de pie, no quería que se vaya, por más que suene raro, me agradaba su compañía

-No, ¿Sabes que hace falta?-Le pregunte y ella me miró sonriente

-No ¿Qué cosa?-Me respondió divertida

-¿Qué tal una Pijamada para terminar un día perfecto?- Le sonreí mirándola a los ojos, espero que diga que si

-Ah, Claro suena perfecto-Me dijo sonriéndome y luego su sonrisa de expandió mas-¿Tori crees que fue un día perfecto?- No pude evitar sonrojarme

-Pues…si…quiero de…decir-Me puse nerviosa

-Tranquila Tori, para mí si fue un día perfecto-Me dijo sonriendo mirándome a los ojos, estaba mirando sus lindos ojos negros, hasta que sonó el timbre, me dirigí a la puerta

-¿Jade? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte extrañada, no esperaba que ella viniera a mi casa

-Pues te recuerdo Vega que tenemos un guión por terminar-Dijo entrando a mi casa, era cierto pero no tenía ganas de escribir ahora-Por cierto Cat quiere que la llames-

-¿Cat? ¿No te dijo para qué?- Frunció el seño

-Acaso tengo cara de mensajera o de…-Pero Emily la interrumpió

-Bueno Tori, voy a subirme a buscar un pijama-Dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Bien Vega continuemos donde nos quedamos, saca el guión- Me dijo, prendí mi laptop, pero a ella le llego un mensaje, vi como palideció

-¿Jade estas bien?- Le pregunte preocupada

-Si…si, mejor dejamos esto para otro día-Dijo cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de mi casa, eso si había sido raro, subí a mi cuarto, vi a Emily con un pijama recostada en mi cama

-Vaya Tori, ¿Quién diría que tu tendrías uno de estos?- Me dijo Emily mostrándome un preservativo, no pude evitar sonrojarme

Takogirl: Lo se parece imposible que alguien pueda tocarla xD

Mica: Si te apoyo con lo de Danny es un hijo de #$&%&/$#" ! Pero sobre Jade ya lo sabras ;)

Guest: Tienes razón debería ser Trina, ella debería proteger a su futura novia/esposa/madre de sus hijos, te juro que cuando leí tu review me quede 'o' pero tienes toda la razón


	7. Chapter 7

VicTORIus y sus personajes no me pertenecen desgraciadamente

Bueno un saludo a todos los que me leen, y si tienen internet ahí nos leemos xd

Tori Pov

-Vaya Tori, ¿Quién diría que tu tendrías uno de estos?- Me dijo Emily mostrándome un preservativo, no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Es que… bueno…no es mío…-Le dije nerviosa, ella sonreía divertida-Bueno si es mío, me lo dio mi madre-Ella me miró confundida

FLASHBACK

-Tori, Trina, Pueden bajar- Llamo mi madre desde las escalera

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntamos Trina y yo al mismo tiempo, bajando la escalera

-Bueno chicas verán, creemos que ya es tiempo de hablar sobre las prevenciones que tienen que tomar a medida que van creciendo-Dijo mi padre

-Ok?, entonces que es lo que nos quieren decir- Dijo Trina extrañada

-Bueno chicas tengan- Dijo mi madre entregándonos un preservativo a cada una, nosotras los miramos confundida- Soy muy joven para ser abuela-

-Espero que sepan tomar buenas dediciones-Dijo mi padre serio, luego de que nos dijeran todo eso, mis padres se fueron de viaje

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando le termine de contar a Emily, ella comenzó a reírse

-Para de reír- Le dije golpeándola con la almohada, ella cogió la otra almohada y me golpeo también, empezamos una guerra de almohadas

-Ya mejor hay que ver una película-Me dijo recostándose en mi cama

-Ya, pero yo la escojo- Le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza, puse una película de suspenso, después me fui recosté en mi cama, no sé a qué hora me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté estaba sola y había una nota en mi mesita de noche

-"Tori, me tuve que ir a trabajar pero nos vemos más tarde, Emily"- Vaya será mejor ir a hablar con Cat antes de que me vuelva loca, necesito a Cat urgente, llame a Cat

-Holis Tori- contestó

-Hola Cat-Le dije

-Tori ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto preocupada

-Si Cat, solo es que quiero hablar sobre ya sabes que ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?- Le dije un poco triste, ya que es un tema del cual no me gusta hablar

-Claro Tori en 15 minutos estoy ahí-Me dijo con la misma alegría de siempre

-Claro te espero- Colgué la llamada, paso como media hora y Cat no venia, baje a la sala, vi a Trina y Santiago sentados en el sillón, él le decía cosas al oído, ella solo sonreía, me fui a la cocina para tomar un jugo de naranja, luego llegó Cat, subimos a mi habitación

-Bien Tori, ¿Entonces cuando le dirás a Jade lo que sientes por ella?-Me preguntó Cat

-Cat, no le voy a decir tu sabes que me odia, si le digo tendrá un motivo más para hacerme la vida imposible- Le dije en voz baja

-Tori yo estoy segura que Jade no te odia- Me dijo Cat frotando mi espalda

-Además Jade y yo siempre peleamos, nunca podemos tener una conversación tranquila, y… y yo ya no se qué hacer Cat- Le dije

-Tori eso que sientes por Jade pasara-Me dijo Cat sonriéndome tiernamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Gracias por todo Cat-Cat tenía razón esto que siento por Jade pasara- Además creo que me está empezando a gustar Emily, cada vez que me agrada mas estar con ella-

-¡Harían una linda pareja!-Dijo Cat

-Oye, dije que me estaba empezando a gustar-Le dije

-Yo solo dije que harían una linda pareja, pero ya tengo que irme, antes de yo viniera la policía fue a mi casa a interrogar a mi hermano, será mejor que vaya a verlo-Me dijo poniéndose de pie, luego se fue yo me quede pensando en lo que dijo Cat, me quede dormida, me desperté cuando mi celular sonó

-"Tori, tengo que salir de la cuidad casi un mes, cuando regrese te explico"-Me había llegado un mensaje de Emily, genial ahora no la vería casi por un mes, me fui a la cocina a buscarme algo para comer, me encontré con Trina

-Tori, voy a irme a salir con Santiago, ya vengo- Me dijo saliendo de la casa, luego tocaron el timbre

-Hola chicos pasen- Eran Beck, André, Robbie

-Hola chica- Saludo André

-Hola Tori- dijeron Beck y Robbie

Pasamos toda la tarde en mi casa, comimos comida china, vimos películas, estuvimos conversando hasta que André se fue con Robbie, tenían una cita doble, me quede sola con Beck

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- Le pregunte a Beck

-Hay que ver una película- Empezó a buscar una película en la Tv, pero no había nada-Bueno mejor hay que seguir conversando- Bueno hay algo que le quería preguntar

-¿Qué paso con Jade?- Le pregunte de repente, pero eso era lo que quería saber

-Pues, me termino- Me dijo un poco triste

-No te pongas triste- Le sonreí divertida-Tu tienes a miles de chicas babeando por ti, ya encontraras a alguien- le dije sonriendo

-¿Gracias?-Me dijo riendo, se empezó a cercar poco a poco

-Beck no puedo hacerlo- Le dije

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto confundido acercándose más y más

-Jade es mi amiga y no le…- Pero me interrumpió acercándose mas

-Jade no te considera su amiga-Me dijo en un susurro, no lo puedo negar me dolió, el estaba a punto de cerrar el pequeño espacio que había entre los dos, nuestros labios estaban a milímetros, el cerro el espacio que había, yo me quede en shock, no hice nada

-Oye Vega…- Beck y yo volteamos, vimos a Jade en una clase de shock

-Jade esto no es lo que pare…- Pero fui interrumpida por Beck, vi sus ojos de ella había una mezcla de ira y dolor

-Jade puedo explicarte lo que…-Dijo Beck poniéndose de pie, Pero esta vez ella lo interrumpió

-CALLATE OLIVER, AHORRATE TUS ESCUSAS BARATAS-Dijo Jade apunto de marcharse, pero Beck la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca-DEJAME OLIVER-

-Jade, por favor espera- Le dijo Beck, Pero ella le tiro una cachetada

-TE ODIO OLIVER- Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-LOS ODIO A LOS 2-Me miro, pude ver en sus ojos el dolor que sentía-TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO-Le dijo a Beck empujándolo hasta que este cayó al piso, yo me acerque a Jade

-Jade yo…- Me miro con dolor en los ojos, Me interrumpió, Levanto la mano pensé que iba a pegarme

-TE ODIO VEGA, SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ-Pude ver en sus ojos el odio con el que los decía, luego de eso se fue, Beck salió tras ella, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba, el un dolor horrible, me sentía mal, porque lo que paso entre Beck y yo estuvo mal, ahora si metí la pata con Jade

Jade Pov

Me sentía horrible, lastimada, traicionada, vi a Beck y Vega besándose, además de lo de la boda de mi padre con la zorra esa, no sabía a dónde ir, conduje mi moto sin rumbo, luego decidí ir a casa de Cat, toque el timbre

-¿Jade que te pasó?-Me pregunto Cat preocupada, ya que había estado llorando y posiblemente se me haiga corrido todo el maquillaje, me abrazo, no dije nada hasta estar en su habitación

-Cat los vi- Le dije abrazándola mas fuerte, ella respondió el abrazo automáticamente

-¿A quiénes viste Jade?- Me pregunto algo confundida

-Vi a Beck y a la estúpida de Vega besándose- Le dije comenzando a llorar, Beck me había traicionado, hace menos de 3 horas me decía que aun me amaba y luego se besa con Vega- Vega tiene toda la culpa, ella planeo esto-Eso es esto debe ser la venganza de Vega, para cobrarse todas las que le hecho, pero esto no se queda así, tendré mi venganza, nadie lastima a Jade West y se sale con la suya, ahora si estaba realmente furiosa, me desahogue con Cat, ella escuchaba todo lo que decía y no comentaba nada, luego me gano el sueño, pero entre sueños escuche a Cat

-Ay Jadey, si supieras toda la verdad, no creerías eso-Eso fue todo lo que dijo Cat, luego me quede dormida, al día siguiente la pasé con Cat, luego me fui a casa de mi madre con Cat, ella se quedo a dormir

-Jadey ¿Estás segura que quieres ir mañana a HA?-Me pregunto preocupada, la verdad no quería, pero no permitiría que Vega se salga con la suya, aunque por otra parte no la quería ni ver en pintura

-Claro Cat- Le dije sonriéndole, sonó su celular, la estaban llamando, pero no contestaba, después le llegaban mensajes y ella los ignoraba-Cat, ¿Por qué no respondes tú celular?-Le pregunte

-No, no tengo ganas de responderle a nadie- Me dijo sonriendo, luego se fue al baño, cogí su celular, encontré como 10 llamadas perdidas de Vega, Varios mensajes de Vega

-"Cat, ¿Sabes algo de Jade?"-"Por favor Cat necesitó hablar con Jade"-"Contéstame el celular, necesitó hablar contigo"-"Cat, por favor necesitó hablar con Jade"-"Cat ¿Estás con Jade? ¿Jade está bien?"-"Por favor Cat contéstame el celular"-"Cat necesitó disculparme con ella"-Vaya Vega sí que era hipócrita, ¿ahora se preocupa por mi?, pero si hace poco beso a Beck, pero lo bueno es que pronto llegara mi venganza.

Cat Pov

No podía creer lo que me dijo Jade de Tori y Beck, no creo que Tori sea tan…tan tonta, ella sabe que Jade nunca…ah, cuando le dije que se lo que siente por Jade pasara no me refería que se bese con Beck, él siempre se la pasa presumiendo que es el único capaz de domar a la fiera de Jade, no creo que Tori lo haiga con mala intensión, pase todo el fin de semana con Jadey, pero ella estaba no se rara, el lunes ella me llevo HA, entre al cuarto del conserje a sacar un poco de bibble de mi escondite, antes de ir a clase de Sikowitz, pero entro Tori

-Cat-Me dijo Tori, volteé y la mire-¿Por qué me has estado ignorando el fin de semana?- Increíble que pregunte

-Es increíble que preguntes Tori después de lo que le hiciste a Jade, yo no debería ni hablarte ahora- Me miro triste, me sentía mal por hablarle así -Tori cuando te dije que se lo que sientes por Jade pasara no me refería que beses a Beck - Le dije reprochándole, porque sé que lo que hizo está mal, ella agacho la mirada…

-Cat, yo no tuve la culpa el me beso…- Me dijo triste, yo la mire cuestionándola-y yo…-La mire un poco molesta, como se le ocurre responderle el beso-no supe que hacer, me quede en shock- ¿Entonces no le respondió el beso?, ya me confundí

-Tori ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le pregunte, quería que me explicara porque ya me había confundido yo misma, Tori me contó todo lo que pasó, no puedo creer que Beck hiciera algo como eso, así dice querer a Jadey- Tori creo que después de lo que paso el fin de semana deberías contarle a Jade toda verdad- Le dije a Tori

Jade Pov

Estaba buscando a Cat, ella tenía mis libros, estaba por los pasillos, pase por el armario del conserje y me detuve en seco al escuchar mi nombre

-Tori creo que después de lo que paso el fin de semana deberías contarle a Jade toda verdad- Escuchar decir a Cat, al parecer estaba hablando con Vega, ¿A qué verdad se refería?

-No Cat, no le puedo decirle a Jade toda la verdad, me odiaría mas-Dijo Vega, me pareció escucharla un poco triste, ¿pero a que se refería?, ¿odiarla más?, no lo creo

-Tori no creo que sea posible que Jade te odie mas- Dijo Cat soltando una risita, era la verdad Vega es la segunda persona que odio mas

-Cat no es gracioso- Le dijo Vega, aunque yo creo que si es gracioso

-Lo siento Tori, pero creo que después de que Jade los vio, creo que lo mejor será que le digas la verdad-Dijo Cat, no entiendo nada

-No Cat no le puedo decir la verdad, además hace poco ha terminado con Beck y no se vería bien-Dijo Vega, Ahora lo entiendo todo Beck está saliendo con Vega, esa era la gran verdad

-Tori tu misma lo has dicho "TERMINO CON BECK"-Le dijo Cat, Vega no respondió-Tori se ha hecho tarde para la clase de Sikowitz- Dijo Cat moviendo la manija, corrí entrando al baño, Salí del baño, vi a Cat y a Vega, quien parecía haber estado llorando

-Cat ¿Dónde habías estado?- Le pregunte a Cat

-Bueno yo… pues…-Se puso nerviosa, pero Vega la interrumpió

-Estaba conmigo, yo la distraje- Me dijo mirándome

-No me importa- Le dije molesta, ella bajo la mirada- ¿Bueno Cat nos vamos?

-Yay!-Dijo saltando hacia el salón, caminos hasta el salón, pero no había nadie, Cat entro al salón- Creo que no hay nadie-Dijo divertida

-Si Cat ya me di cuenta de que…-Dije pero me interrumpió Cat

-Miren- Señalo la pizarra, decía "Hoy clase en el caja negra", nos dirigimos al caja negra, Vega no dijo nada en todo el camino, eso era bueno para mí, ahora tenía un motivo para ignorarla

-Vaya chicas, llegan tarde, eso amerita un castigo- Dijo Sikowitz, cuando nos vio entrar

-Mi vida es un asco- Dijo Cat molesta

-Ten- Le dije dándole un dulce, ella lo recibió

-Yay! La vida es dulce- Empezó a reír, todos la miramos confundidos- ¿entienden? Dulce- Dijo señalando el dulce, todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes-Soy tan divertida- Dijo tomando asiento, me senté a su lado

-Bien clases ya no me entreguen mas guiones ya tome una decisión- Dijo Sikowitz, con todo lo que paso olvide lo del guion, menos mal ya no recibe más-El guion ganador es el de Robbie y André-Todos aplaudimos-Bien ustedes 2 serán los directores, explíquenles su obra a los demás- Ellos se pusieron de pie, comenzaron a explicar su obra, se trataba de 2 mejores amigos que siempre fueron amigos desde pequeños, hacían todo juntos hasta que él se consiguió su novia, la chica comenzó a tener celos de la novia de su amigo, al final ellos terminan juntos, aj era romance-Muy bien todos participaran, tenemos 2 semanas para pre…- Pero lo interrumpí, ni loca participo en algo así

-Primero descuartizada y quemada antes de participar en esa obra-Los demás voltearon a verme

-Bien Jade, gracias por esa explicación, yo tenía pensado ponerte en el protagónico, pero bueno…- Me miró esperando a que le dijera algo, pero no le dije nada-Bien Tori, Beck y Cat, tendrán los protagónicos-Dijo Sikowitz

Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo en leer, pero bueno que les pareció acepto cualquier idea o sugerencia serán bien recibidas y gracias a

mazaka-san: Veras a mi me cae muy bien Emily :3, pero bueno ya si Jade tiene que despertar o perderá a Vega

mica: Lo sé qué malo :c, hasta a mi me dolió la cachetada okno, pero bueno si Catrina esta cerca *-* ya veremos qué pasa con Emily

Guest: Lo se Jade es muy cabeza dura como para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Tori :c, Ojala reaccione pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Hey mis queridos lectores como están, espero que muy bien porque yo estoy fatal: c

Me fui de vacaciones obligadas con mis padres y me atrase como una semana de clases ahora me estoy poniendo al día de una semana en un solo fin de semana (Misión imposible)xd ok ya no los aburro mas con mis problemas que a nadie le importan xd

Bueno aquí otro capítulo más, Les quería hacer una pregunta -¿Quieren una historia larga o no? Digo no por si acaso no quieran una historia larga ._.' Yo en mi computadora tengo hasta el capítulo 20 del Fic y aun sigue… pero si quieren una historia corta díganme para arreglarla :D

VicTORIus y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de dan y Nickelodeon

Jade Pov

-Bien Jade, gracias por esa explicación, yo tenía pensado ponerte en el protagónico, pero bueno…- Me miró esperando a que le dijera algo, pero no le dije nada-Bien Tori, Beck y Cat, tendrán los protagónicos-Dijo Sikowitz y luego me miró- Bien Jade tendrás que hacer algo en esta obra a menos que quieras desaprobar el semestre, además necesito ayuda con la escenografía ¿Qué dices Jade?-Me dijo mirándome

-Bien- Bufe molesta, toco el timbre de cambio de Clase

-Bueno nos vemos hoy en la salida para el primer ensayo-Dijo saliendo por la ventana, genial ahora tendría que trabajar con Sinjin y su raro amigo

Tori Pov

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Cat, era verdad no tenía nada que perder, lo peor fue que me pusieron en una obra con el papel protagónico junto a Beck y Cat, llego la hora del almuerzo, estaba decidido le diría todo la verdad a Jade aunque eso signifique perderla para siempre, aunque nunca la tuve

-¿Jade podemos hablar?-Le dije acercándome, pero ella me ignoro y siguió su camino, pero no me daría fácilmente por vencida, las clases siguieron su curso normal, ahora sí que no me podía sacar a Jade de la cabeza, antes no pensaba tanto en ella, pero ahora solo pensaba en ella, llego la hora del ensayo, yo sería Alexandra, Cat seria Rebeca, Beck seria Gustavo, ensayamos la escena

-Gustavo tengo algo importante que decirte- Le dije a Beck

-No yo tengo algo importante que decirte Alexandra- Me dijo sonriendo, yo le sonreí del mismo modo

-Claro tu primero- Le dije con emoción

-Bueno quiero presentarte a Rebeca la chica de mis sueños-Dijo señalando a Cat, A esta altura de la obra mi personaje se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amigo

-Es un placer- Dijo Cat saludando sonriente

-El placer es mío-Le dije sonriendo de la misma manera, ocultando el dolor, termino la escena todos se fueron a sus casa menos Jade, que se quedo a ayudar con la escenografía, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar

-Jade, te quería decir…-Me interrumpió

-Déjame en paz Vega-Me dijo Jade marchándose del lugar, la seguí con la esperanza de que se detuviera-Para de seguirme Vega, a menos que quieras correr-Me dijo subiendo a su auto, y así pasaron los días intentaba hablar con ella, pero era inútil, todo intento era inútil, lo bueno es que hoy era viernes, fui a HA temprano no pensé encontrar a nadie, pero ahí estaba ella, parada frente a su casillero, era mi oportunidad no había nadie mas

-Oye pero que te pasa- Dijo Jade cuando la jale dentro del armario del conserje

-Jade, quiero hablar contigo pero solo me ignoras-Ella rodo los ojos, intento salir pero yo bloqueaba la salida

-Muévete Vega- Me dijo molesta

-No Jade, no hasta que hablemos, tengo que hablar contigo-Le dije casi en un tono suplicante

-NO VEGA, NO QUIERO, NI TENGO GANAS DE HABLAR CONTIGO, ¡AHORA MUEVETE! -Dijo molesta

- Jade te quiero…-Le dije, ella me miro con una cara de pocos amigos

-NO VEGA NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR -Me dijo molesta

-No Jade si me dejas explicarte la verdad de…- Pero me interrumpió

-¿LA VERDAD? CLARO GRITASELO A TODO EL MUNDO VEGA, NO ME IMPORTA, YO YA SE LA VERDAD- Me dijo -PUES VERAS TE ODIO Y LA VERDAD ME IMPORTA UN COMINO, SI QUIERES SALIR CON BECK NO ME IMPORTA, AHORA QUE LO SABES DEJAME EN PAZ- Me dijo molesta, ¿Por qué cree que quiero salir con Beck?, me hice a un lado pero la detuve

-Espera Jade…Déjame explicarte-Me interrumpió

-APARTATE VEGA, DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ-Me dijo, yo solo me hice a un lado, ella salió molesta, tal vez sería mejor dejarla en paz, pero ahora todo será más difícil, ahora que ella que quiero algo con Beck, y no quiere escuchar la verdad duele más, pero por fin era viernes, después de clases ensayamos la obra estaba quedando genial, quede con Cat para que viniera a mi casa antes de irnos al Club con trina, necesitaba hablar con ella

-Hola Cat-Dije sonriéndole, aunque la verdad no sentía ánimos ni de sonreír por eso llame a Cat, porque ella siempre esta alegre

-Holis Tori-Dijo entrando a mi casa, me observo detenidamente-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto sentándose en el sillón

-No, Cat-Le dije triste, no estaba bien, extrañaba a Jade, desde aquella pelea sentía un vacio en mí, pero si Jade quería que la deje en paz, eso será lo mejor-Hoy hable con Jade sobre ya tu sabes-Ella me miró entusiasmada

-¿Como reacciono?-Me pregunto confundida-Veo que sigues viva-Me dijo sonriéndome, después de que le conté a Cat lo sucedido con Jade, ella solo me miró-Tori, creo que deberías explicarle-Me dijo sonriendo, se que tenía razón

-Lose Cat pero ella no me quiere escuchar, así que lo mejor será dejarla ir-Le dije sonriendo, es verdad era mejor dejarla ir

-Si Tori ya sabes, Si quieres algo déjalo ir- La mire confundida

-Cat creo que es si amas algo déjalo ir-Ella me miro divertida

-Sé lo que dije Tori- Me dijo riendo, bueno al menos ahora me concentraría mas en otras cosas-Casi lo olvido, nos volvieron dejaron un trabajo de exposición -Vaya había descuidado demasiado mis materias

-Claro Cat, después lo haremos, hoy saldremos a divertirnos-Le dije, ella me miro sonriendo

-Tori, ¿nos vamos?, no tengo toda la noche-Dijo Trina bajando las escaleras, Vaya estaba muy bien arreglada

-Vaya Trina te vez muy linda-Dijo Cat cuando la vio bajar

Trina Pov

Baje a la sala para ver si Tori ya estaba lista para irnos al Club a reunirnos con Santiago

-Vaya Trina te vez muy linda-Me dijo Cat, cuando estaba bajando me sonroje un poco, habíamos estado saliendo Santiago, Tori y sus amigos, nos la pasábamos bien Cat siempre me hace reír con sus ocurrencias

-Si Trina ¿Cuál es la ocasión?-Preguntó Tori

-Bueno primero siempre me veo linda, segundo hoy cumplo 4 meses con Santiago-Dije poniendo una sonrisa de boba, creo que él es el indicado, bueno llevamos 4 meses, el era especial, yo lo quería mucho, era encantador

-Felicidades- Dijo Cat corriendo a abrazarme, le recibí el abrazo

-Bueno Trina creo que por fin conociste a alguien que te soporte- Me dijo Tori, yo rodé los ojos-Felicidades Trina-Dijo acercándoseme para abrazarme, le recibí el abrazo-¿Bueno nos vamos?- Pregunto Tori

-¡Yay Fiesta!- Dijo Cat corriendo hacia el auto

-Vámonos-Le dije a Tori, subimos al auto, llegamos al Club Santiago me recibió con un ramo de flores, el siempre tan detallista-No era necesario- Le dije recibiendo el ramo de flores

-Hey tu lo vales- Me dijo acercándose a mí, apoyo su frente con la mía, nos besamos, el beso se iba intensificando cada vez mas

-Consíganse un cuarto-Dijo Tori riendo junto con Cat, luego todos entramos al Club, yo me fui a bailar con Santiago, mientras Tori y Cat se reunían con los demás

Cat Pov

-Holis Chicos- Salude a los demás, estaban todos

-Hola- Saludaron

-Hola Cat- Me saludo Jadey, estuvimos conversando de cualquier cosa, estábamos tomando, al parecer Tori tiene sed está tomando demasiado, luego dijo que iría a bailar, luego Jade se separo del grupo, al parecer conoció a alguien por qué no volvía, me cruce un par de veces con Trina pero ella estaba muy ocupada con su novio Santiago, así que me quede conversando con Robbie, Tori no regreso y Robbie ya me estaba aburriendo, luego volvió Jadey estuvimos bailando, tomando, luego nos sentamos

-Oye Jade ¿Sigues molesta con Jade?-Le pregunte, ella me sonrío

-¿Por qué estaría molesta conmigo misma Cat?-Me pregunto curiosa, creo que ya me había pasado de copas

-Quise decir Tori- Le dije riendo, ella me miro divertida

-Muy bien Cat suficiente por hoy- Me dijo quitándome el vaso, tal vez era lo mejor no quería terminar mareada como la otra vez, por que el unicornio rosado con sombrero sería malo conmigo otra vez

-Sí creo que es suficiente por hoy- Le dije riendo-¿Pero sigues molesta con Tori?- Le pregunte a Jade

-SI CAT LA ODIO MÁS QUE NUNCA-Grito, vaya al parecer si la detesta

-Ya tampoco me grites-Le dije triste

-Lo siento Cat, creo que ya es hora de irnos-Me dijo poniéndose de pie, botando el cigarro que tenia

-¿Adónde vas?-Le pregunté, botando mi cigarro

-Al baño-Dijo empezando a caminar hacia el baño, camine a la barra para pedir un último trago, pero me encontré con Tori ebria

-Tori ¿Qué te paso?-Le dije preocupada, ella solo se reía

-¿Cat alguna vez te he dicho que te envidio por pasar mucho tiempo con mi Jade?-Me pregunto poniéndose delante de mí, dios mío su aliento es fatal, al parecer también había estado fumando

-Si Tori muchas veces ahora vámonos al auto-Le dije llevándola al auto

-No yo me quedo, no me termine mi cerveza- Me dijo haciendo un puchero, seguí caminando con Tori, pero era muy pesada, pero me encontré con Jade

-Jade, Jade- Le grite, ella volteo a verme-Ayúdame por favor-Le dije levantando a Tori que cada vez se me resbalaba mas y mas

Trina Pov

Estaba bailando con Santiago, había pasado todo el rato con él, no me dejaba fumar ni beber así que estaba sobria, cuando de pronto escuche la voz de Cat

-Jade, Jade-Busque con la mirada a Cat-Ayúdame por favor-Corrí hacia Cat, tenía a Tori

-¿Por dios que le pasó a Tori?-Pregunte nerviosa

-Es obvio esta ebria-Me dijo Jade secamente

-Sera mejor llevarla a casa Trina-Me dijo Cat, la ayude con Tori hasta el auto

-Gracias por la ayuda Jade-Le dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto, ella solo nos estaba siguiendo, no nos ayudaba

-Bueno me tengo que ir-Dijo Jade marchándose a su auto, subimos a Tori al auto, busque a Santiago

-Hey Trina ¿Dónde estabas amor?-Me dijo abrazándome por la espalda, yo me volteé y lo bese, nos separamos luego por falta de aire

-Lo siento pero debo irme, Tori esta ebria y tengo que llevarla a casa-Le dije cuando nos separamos del beso

-Está bien vamos, yo también me voy entonces-Me dijo sonriendo, me acompaño hasta mi auto, luego él se fue a su auto

-Hey Cat ¿Te llevo?- Le pregunte al ver que ella no estaba en condiciones para irse sola

-Yay!- Dijo riendo, corrió hasta el auto, casi se tropieza, pude ver que estaba pasada de copas

-Bueno ponte el cinturón Cat-Le dije, ella obedeció inmediatamente, conduje hasta la casa de Cat, pero ella bajo del auto, caminaba torpemente, estaba buscando algo en su bolso

-Ay no, Ay no-Volteo su bolso y lo vacio en el piso-¿Dónde están?-Baje del auto, y fui a ayudarla

-¿Qué pasa Cat?-Le pregunte, ella me miro triste

-No encuentro mi llaves-Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero

-Bueno pues toca-Le dije sonriendo

-No hay nadie en casa-Me dijo sonriendo

-Bueno pues te puedes quedar en mi casa, no estás en condiciones de quedarte sola-Le dije sonriendo, mientras la ayudaba a que guardara todas su cosas, pude notar que se sonrojo

-Gracias Trina-Dijo feliz, subimos a mi auto, llegamos a mi casa me ayudo a subir a Tori a su habitación

-Tori esta tampoco es la solución al problema-Escuche que le dijo Cat antes de salir de su habitación

-Hey Cat ¿Quieres un pijama?-Le pregunte a Cat dándole un pijama

-Yay! Gracias- Me dijo recibiendo el pijama- ¿Dónde puedo tomar una ducha?- Pregunto Cat

-Bueno pues yo me duchare en mi cuarto, tu puedes usar la del cuarto de Tori-Le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza, luego se dirigió al cuarto de Tori, yo también tome una ducha, luego me puse un pijama, no tenia sueño así que me puse a ver una película de suspenso

-¿Trina estas despierta?-Escuche preguntar del otro lado de la puerta

-Si Cat pasa-Le dije, ella entro en mi habitación con el pijama ya puesto

-¿Qué haces?-Me preguntó curiosa

-Solo veo una película- Le dije, ella me miro sonriente-¿Quieres ver la película conmigo?-Le pregunte, al parecer ella tampoco tenía sueño

-Yay!- Dijo corriendo sentándose a mi lado en mi cama, pero en la parte donde aparece el asesino bajo la lluvia, Cat pego un grito y se acurruco en mi

-Tranquila Cat-Le dije frotándole el hombro

Cat Pov

La película me asusta mucho, no me gusta el chico del hacha, cada vez que salía una parte fea, me acurrucaba en trina, ella solo me frotaba el brazo

-No me gusta el chico del hacha-Le dije a Trina, ella me froto el hombro

-Tranquila Cat es solo una película-Me dijo riendo, me acurruque en ella, en cuestión de tiempo me quede dormida

Jade Pov

Después de salir del Club me dirigí a un parque, saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsa, eso me ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas, no tenía nada más que hacer, después de lo que pasó con la estúpida de Vega, luego conduje hasta la casa de mi padre, entre sin hacer bulla

-¿Jade acaso estas son horas de llegar?-Me preguntó mi padre que se encontraba sentado en la sala, genial es lo último que me faltaba que mi padre este en casa

-¿Qué haces aquí William, pensé que vendrías pasado mañana?-Le pregunte con molestia

-Jadelyn sabes que mañana tenemos una reunión importante y…-Lo interrumpí

-No tú tienes una reunión importante, yo no-Le dije molesta

-Jadelyn sabes que ese fue el trato, para que sigas en esa cosa que llamas escuela-Me dijo molesto, ah lo había olvidado

FLASHBACK

Estaba en casa de Vega, cuando recibí un mensaje de mi hermano Adam

-"Jade, ven rápido a casa papá le va a pedir la mano a Rosemary, necesito que vengas: c"-El mensaje de Adam hizo que se me ponga la piel de gallina, Salí de la casa de Vega, conduje lo más rápido que pude a mi casa, mi hermano me recibió en la puerta

-Jade gracias a dios viniste-Me dijo mi hermano abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo, mi hermano tenía la esperanza de que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos, por eso esto lo ponía triste

-No te voy a dejar solo mocoso-Le dije- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunte, él agacho la mirada

-Lo escuche hablando por teléfono con Carlos- Dijo triste, Carlos era el mejor amigo de William

-Bueno así son las cosas ahora, nosotros no podemos hacer nada-Le dije separando el abrazo, entramos a casa y estaban ellos 2

-Jadelyn, Adam tengo un anuncio importante que decirles-Dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie-Bueno lo estuve pensando hace tiempo y decidí pedirle a Rosemary que sea mi esposa-Dijo mi padre abrazando a la tipa esa

-Que bueno padre-Dijo mi hermano en tono triste

-Bien hagan lo que quieran-Dije seria, mientras caminaba a las escaleras, pero él me detuvo

-Organizare una reunión para hacerlo oficial y quiero que estés ahí-Me dijo mi padre

-¿Qué si no quiero ir?-Le dije seria

-Pues dejare de pagar esa estúpida escuela-Me dijo el sonriendo, siempre chantajeándome, lo miré retándolo- No me retes Jadelyn- Me dijo mirándome serio

-Bien- Le dije molesta subiendo a mi habitación, Adam subió detrás de mí- Adam tenemos que hablar- Le dije entrando a mi habitación

-No quiero hablar ahora Jade-Me dijo triste caminando hacia su habitación, no soporto verlo así, Adam y mi madre son lo único que me quedan, además el esta así por culpa de William

-Hey mocoso, no me gusta que me ignoren-Le dije cargándolo hacia mi habitación

-No Jade enserio-Empezó a patalear, empecé a hacerle cosquillas-No Jade-Decía riendo-Basta-

-No hasta que hablemos-Le dije tirándolo en mi cama, lastimosamente fallé y cayó al piso, eso me causo gracia, no pude evitar reír

-Au- Dijo golpeándome el brazo, converse con él, a decir verdad pasamos toda la noche conversando, hasta que me dormí

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Bien hay estaré-Le dije rodando los ojos, subí las escaleras, me metí en mi cama, me cubrí con mis sabanas, no tenía ganas de nada, prefería descansar mañana será un día súper agotador, me quede dormida, desperté cuando sentí que alguien me movía bruscamente

-Jade despierta-Me decía Adam sacudiéndome bruscamente, eso me ponía de mal humor me dolía la cabeza, estaba cubierta completamente con mis sabanas no tenía ganas de levantarme, bufe molesta y me reacomode bajo mis sabanas-Jade despierta-Decía mi hermano golpeándome con una almohada

-YA-Grite sentándome en mi cama-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-Le pregunte de mala gana

-Ya lo olvidaste, tienes que llevarme a mis clases guitarra-Me dijo sentándose en mi cama, bien lo había olvidado-Pero a la próxima hazme un favor ¿sí?- Me dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿Cuál?-Le dije levantándome de la cama

-Cuando salgas de fiesta, báñate antes de dormir-Me dijo divertido- Hueles a cigarro y alcohol-Me dijo riendo, era cierto

-Tú no me mandas mocoso-Le dije secamente, caminando al baño-Me iré a duchar-Le dije divertida, él rodo los ojos-Prepara el desayuno-

-Rápido por favor-Dijo caminando a la cocina

-Bien, quiero café- Le dije entrando al baño, termine de bañarme, me cambie rápido, baje a tomar el desayuno

-Rápido niño no tenemos todo el día-Le dije cogiendo mi café, caminamos hasta el auto, lo lleve a su clase de guitarra, después fui a buscar a Cat, no sé cómo se habrá ido a su casa, después de cómo la deje, fui a su casa pero no había nadie

-"¿Dónde diablos estas?"-Le envíe un mensaje, espero que me responda

Un saludo a mis lectores fieles y favoritos que me motivan a seguir :D

Mica: Si Beck es un estúpido -.-'

mazaka-san: Jade es una cabeza hueca, Beck es un chico material :D pero sobre Tori y Emily veamos que pasa c:

Takogirl: Eres bruja o qué?... Me gusta la idea, pero aun no me decido xd

Guest? Donde estas :c un saludito para ti también :D

Y Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, un Review no caería mal e.e'

Cuídense ya nos leemos más adelante prometo actualizar pronto :D


	9. Chapter 9

Holis mis queridos lectores espero que esten bien, alguien mas ya empezo el colegio, instituto, universidad, trabajo, etc…

Bueno creo que nadie sabe si soy hombre o mujer, Asi que me presento ante ustedes mis lectores: Me llamo Ariana, si soy mujer adivinaron xD

No los aburro mas, asi que aquí con ustedes un nuevo capitulo…

vicTORIus y sus personajes no son mios lamentablemente, pero algun dia…

Cat Pov

Desperté abrazando a Trina al escuchar mi nombre, me había quedado dormida en la habitación de Trina, vi a Tori parada en la puerta de Trina

-¿Cat?-Preguntó Tori confundida

-Buen día Tori- Dije sentándome cuidadosamente para no despertar a Trina, que aun dormía, se veía tan tranquila dormida

-Buen día Cat- Me dijo Tori acercándose-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me pregunto sentándose en la cama

-Creo que me quede dormida-Le dije riendo, Trina empezó a moverse

-Buen día chicas- Dijo Trina sentándose en la cama

-¿Chicas no tienen hambre?-Preguntó Tori poniéndose de pie

-Yay comida-Dije riendo-¿Pero primero puedo tomar una ducha?-Pregunte era una mañana calurosa y la mejor manera de empezar un día caluroso era con una buena ducha

-Claro, puedes usar mi baño -Dijo Tori saliendo de la habitación

-Bueno también iré a tomar una ducha-Dijo Trina caminando hacia su Baño, me fui al cuarto de Tori, me duche tome ropa prestada de Tori, baje al comedor

-Hey Cat ¿Jugo o café?-Me pregunto Tori al verme bajar por las escalera

-Jugo-Dije sonriendo

-Claro- Dijo sirviendo jugo- ¿Qué tal tu noche Cat?-Me preguntó preparando la mesa

-Eso debería preguntar yo-Dije riendo, ella aparto la mirada-Bueno yo la pase bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza-Le dije sobándome la cabeza

-¿Quieres una de estas?-Me dijo mostrándome una pastilla, la mira confundida-Son para…para la…la resaca-Dijo bajando el tono de voz, yo reí ante su reacción

-Si por favor-Le dije riendo, tomamos asiento en la mesa, ella me dio la pastilla, me la tomé-Bien Tori ¿Qué paso ayer?-Le dije seria, ella bajo la cabeza

-Bueno pues…Yo no…no se-Me dijo tristemente, yo me acerque a ella y la abrase

Tori Pov

Me había despertado con un dolor de cabeza horrible, luego de tomar un baño me fui al cuarto de Trina, vi a Cat durmiendo abrazada con Trina, me sorprendió bastante, porque ella nunca dejaba que nadie duerma con ella, siempre me botaba aunque me quedara dormida, luego de que Cat y Trina despertaron baje a preparar el desayuno, al parecer Cat también había amanecido con resaca, luego empezó a preguntarme sobre anoche, aunque realmente no recuerdo mucho

-Tori ¿Qué paso ayer?-Me pregunto seria, yo baje la cabeza

-Bueno pues…Yo no…no se-Le dije tristemente, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo

-Tori el alcohol no es la solución a los problemas del…-La interrumpí, esa no fue la razón

-Cat esa no fue la razón-Le dije bajando la voz, tome mi jugo de un solo sorbo

-¿Entonces cual es?-Me preguntó-Vaya Tori, aun tienes sed-Me dijo riendo

-Cat aquí no podemos hablar sígueme- Le dije poniéndome de pie, caminando hasta mi habitación Cat me siguió, llegamos a mi habitación

-Bien Tori ¿Qué paso?- Me pregunto preocupada, yo me senté en mi cama, ella se sentó a mi costado

FLASHBACK

Estábamos en el club, en todo el camino me puse a pensar le digo o no a Jade lo que siento, estábamos tomando, creo que el alcohol me dio el valor, estaba un poco mareada, me separe del grupo para pensarlo mejor, estaba decidida a decirle a Jade lo que siento esta noche, empecé a buscar a Jade entre la gente, la vi por los baños, camine hacia ella

-¡Jade!-Le grite, ella volteo a verme y siguió su camino-¡Espera!-Le dije tomándola de la muñeca, ella intento zafarse del agarre, pero la sostuve firme

-¡Suéltame Vega!-Me dijo jaloneando, pero la sostuve más fuerte-¡QUE ME DEJES!-Me grito molesta

-Jade déjame decirte la verdad-Le dije suplicante, ella rodo los ojos

-YA LA DIJISTE VEGA-Me dijo molesta, yo la volteé a la fuerza la mire a los ojos me perdí en ellos por un momento-SUELTAME-Me gritó desesperada

-Jade déjame hablar por favor-Le dije mirándola, ella rodo los ojos

-DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ VEGA-Me dijo molesta

-NO HASTA ME DEJES HABLAR CONTIGO-Le dije perdiendo la paciencia, ella desvió la vista-¿PORQUE ES TAN DIFICIL HABLAR CONTIGO?-Le dije, ella me miro con enfado

-SUELTAME-Me dijo molesta

-¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME ESCUCHES?-Le dije molesta, ella me sonrío

-Tal vez, irte del país-Me dijo sonriendo, rodé los ojos, comencé a jalarla hasta la parte trasera del club-¿PERO QUE TE PASA?- no había nadie, el escenario perfecto-DEJAME IR-Me dijo molesta

-¿PORQUE HACES TODO TAN DIFICIL JADE?- Le dije desesperada, ella me miro molesta

-Bien al parecer no me dejaras en paz hasta que te escuche-Me dijo fastidiada, yo asentí con la cabeza-Pues escúpelo-Me dijo secamente

-Bueno veras…pues yo…bueno-Le dije nerviosa, ella rodo los ojos

-No tengo toda la noche Vega-Me dijo mientras me miraba impaciente, yo agache la mirada

-Jade yo… te quiero-Le dije mirándola, ella me sonrío

-Pues yo no-Me dijo

-Jade por favor entiende…-Le dije pero me interrumpió

-No tú entiende, yo te odio y tu deberías odiarme a mí, así debería funcionar lo nues…-Me dijo secamente pero la interrumpí

-Jade me gustas-Le dije de repente, ella se paralizo

-Espera ¿Qué?-Me dijo sonriendo-¿Desde cuándo?-Me pregunto extrañada, ni yo lo sabía

-Pues no lo sé, yo…solo ocurrió…no se-Le dije, ella me miro confundida pero no se movió

-Esto es ridículo-Me dijo, la mire confundida-¿Por qué tanto numerito Vega?-Me dijo riendo

-¿Numerito?-Le pregunte confundida

-YA VEGA DEJA DE ACTUAR, SI QUIERES SALIR CON BECK HASLO NO ME IMPORTA-Me dijo molesta, estaba a punto de marcharse

-Jade yo…-Le dije cogiéndola de muñeca, pero me interrumpió

-DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ VEGA-Me gritó, la solté, la vi marchándose, me quede ahí afuera las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, pateé un tacho de basura, volví al club me dirigí a la barra y pedí un par de tragos, después todo se volvió borroso

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cat Pov

No podía creer lo que me había contado Tori al parecer le dijo a Jade lo que sentía, ahora entiendo porque Tori se puso a tomar, aunque estaba mal

-¿Tori ahora que harás?-Le pregunte, ella debía pasar la página, quiero a Jade como una hermana pero no me gusta ver sufrir a Tori, ella me miro sonriendo

-Es hora de pasar la página Cat-Me dijo, yo le sonreí

-Es justo lo que estaba pensando-Le dije divertida-Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasó con Emily?-Le pregunte al recordar que me contó que le estaba empezando a gustar Emily, quien por cierto no la veo últimamente

-Bueno pues por ahora nada, está de viaje-Me dijo sonriente, luego bajamos a desayunar, trina estaba comiendo

-Hey chicas perdón por empezar sin ustedes, pero moría de hambre-Decía Trina comiendo, al parecer estaba apurada

-¿Qué pasa Trina?-Le dijo Tori sentándose

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-Le dije divertida

-Santiago me dijo que vendría a recogerme dentro de 10 minutos-Decía Trina mientras subía las escaleras, luego de recoger la mesa nos pusimos a ver televisión, mi celular empezó a sonar

-Cat es Jade-Dijo Trina bajando las escaleras, luego se acerco para entregármelo, vi como la cara de Tori cambio

-Hola Jadey-Le conteste

-Cat que no me digas Jadey, ¿Por qué no contestabas el celular? ¿Dónde estás?-Me decía Jade preocupada

-Estoy bien, hace poco desperté-Le dije

-Está bien Cat pero necesito hablar contigo urgente, nos vemos en tu casa en 15 minutos-Me dijo colgando inmediatamente, no me dio tiempo de responder

-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir-Dije caminando hacia la puerta-Tori nos vemos hoy en el ensayo-Le dije abriendo la puerta

-Claro- Me dijo sonriendo, Santiago apareció frente a la puerta

-Hola Cat-Me saludo Santiago

-Holis-Le dije, luego Trina salió

-Hola mi amor-Dijo Trina dándole un beso, luego él la cargo cogiéndola de la cintura-¿Mi amor podemos dejar a Cat en su casa de pasada?-Le pregunto Trina cogiéndole las manos, ella lo miro coquetamente, el empezó a negar con la cabeza

-Si-Dijo de pues de darle un beso a Trina

-No es necesario gracias además no qui…-Iba a decir que no quiero incomodar pero Trina me interrumpió

-Cat sube de una vez, no aceptare un no de respuesta-Me dijo jalándome de la muñeca dentro del auto, nos sentamos en la parte trasera del auto- Amor ¿Vas a poder ir hoy al cine?-Le preguntó Trina a Santiago

-Lo siento no puedo, tengo que terminar un trabajo de la universidad-Dijo mirando a Trina por el retrovisor, ella puso cara de "comprendo"-Pero, ¿Por qué no vas con Cat?-

-Cierto-Dijo Trina-¿Cat vamos hoy al cine?-Me preguntó Trina

-Claro-Le dije

-Bien paso por ti a las 4-Me dijo, luego llegamos a mi casa y vi el auto de Jadey estacionado

-Bueno llegamos, gracias por todo chicos-Les dije, luego baje del auto seguida de Trina

-Hasta luego Cat, no te olvides hoy a las 4-Me dijo Trina mientras pasaba al asiento del copiloto-Hola Jade-Dijo mientras se marchaba el auto

-Holis Jadey-Le dije abrazándola

-Hey Cat tranquila con los abrazos-Me dijo separando el abrazo-¿Por qué no contestabas el celular?-Me pregunto seria

-Lo siento Jade es que deje el celular de lado-Le dije en tono triste, ella rodo los ojos-¿Qué es eso tan urgente?-Le pregunte mientras buscaba las llaves de mi casa-Jade perdí mis llaves ¿Tienes la tuya?-Le pregunte, Jade tenía una llave de mi casa para ocasiones como esta

-Si aquí la tengo-Me dijo mientras abría la puerta-Vaya me sorprende que tu nueva mejor amiguita Vega no te lo haya contado-Me dijo en un tono burlón mientras subíamos las escaleras

-¿Tori o Trina?-Le pregunte divertida, ella me miro seria-Jade siempre he sido amiga de Tori-Le dije mirándola- Y no, no me ha contado nada nuevo-Le dije entrando a mi habitación-¿Estas celosa de Tori?-Le pregunte divertida

-Ya quisieras Cat-Me dijo riendo, yo le sonreí

-Bueno que me vas a contar Jade-Le dije mientras nos sentábamos en mi cama, aunque sabía que me iba a contar lo de Tori

-Veras la estúpida de Vega me hizo todo un numerito, diciendo que supuestamente yo le gusto ¿Puedes creerlo?-Me dijo, cuando yo iba a responderle, pero habló-Creé que soy tan estúpida como para creerme su estúpido numerito, pero esto no se va a quedar así Cat-Me dijo seria, yo la mire seria

-¿Pero por qué crees que es mentira?-Le pregunte, ella me miró

Bueno ¿Qué les parecio?

Takogirl: Te comprendo a veces suelo ser un poco friki tambien, Oghhhh *-* gracias!

Mica: Jajajajajaja lose Tori borracha! Tenia que ponerlo si o si….

Guest: Lose *-* Tori borracha, eso lo veremos, si le pusiera los cuernos seria genial, pero no creo que lo haga, no directamente claro…

Un saludito a todos los que me leen *-* Y si tienen internet ahí nos leemos :D


	10. Chapter 10

Holis mis queridos lectores aquí un nuevo capítulo más…  
Lamento la demora, pero el cole me tiene ocupada espero les guste

VicTORIus y sus personajes no me pertenecen :c 

Jade Pov

-¿Pero por qué crees que es mentira?-Me preguntó Cat, yo la mire

-Porque es obvio Cat, yo no le puedo gustar a Vega eso sería muy masoquista de su parte, además sé que ella quiere salir con Beck – Le dije secamente, ella me miro-Bueno Cat deja de mirarme así-Le dije fastidiada

Vaya al parecer Cat no está de acuerdo conmigo, pero que mas da Vega quiere jugar sucio, las cosas no se quedaran así, ya solo falta una semana para el estreno de la obra esa, hay me las pagara todas

-Jade no creo que debas hacer nada-Me dijo seria-Sera mejor que olvides todo el asunto-Me dijo suspirando

-Cat toma-Le dije dándole un dulce

-Yay dulce-Dijo riendo, necesitaba distraerme

-¿Cat quieres ir al cine?-Le pregunte, ella me miro

-No puedo Jadey, quede en ir al cine con Trina a las 4-Me dijo

-Pero Cat son la 12, puedes ir conmigo al cine, vemos una película y regresas a las 4 para tu cita con Trina-Le dije divertida, ella me golpeo el brazo entendiendo lo que le dije

-No seas chistosa Jadey, ella y yo solo somos amigas-Me dijo

-Claro Cat, lo mismo decías de Verónica y Danny al inicio-Le dije, ella me golpeo de nuevo en el brazo-Ya deja de golpearme, me va a salir un moretón-Le dije sobándome el brazo, Cat es pequeña pero tiene fuerza, me miró molesta

FLASHBACK

Yo estaba con Cat en mi casa, luego llegó Beck con una chica

-¿Y quién es esa?-Le pregunte a Beck molesta

-Es mi prima Verónica tiene 18, vino a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia-Me dijo sonriendo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-Bueno como sea ¿Nos vamos o qué?-Dije, luego Cat salió de la casa

-Holis Beck-Saludo Cat-Holis-Saludo a la prima de Beck

-Cat, ella es mi prima Verónica-Las presento Beck

-Holis soy Cat-Le dijo Cat extendiéndole la mano a la tal Verónica

-Hola soy Verónica, mucho gusto-Respondió tomando la mano de Cat, luego nos fuimos al cine, Cat y Verónica empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntas, salían solas o a veces con nosotros, entonces una semana antes de que Verónica se fuera decidimos salir los 4 juntos, luego Beck y yo salimos juntos a cenar y al salir del Nozu, en el estacionamiento vimos caminando Cat y Verónica

-Entonces ¿En una semana te vas?-Le preguntó Cat triste

-Así es en una semana vuelvo a Canadá-Dijo Verónica volteándose para quedar frente a Cat-Pero no me quiero ir sin…-Dijo antes de besar a Cat y ella respondió al beso, Yo me quede boquiabierta por otro lado Beck no parecía sorprendido, luego de eso las 2 se fueron en el auto de Verónica, ellas estuvieron juntas como pareja hasta el día que Verónica se fue, pero Cat se quedo feliz.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Trina no es igual que Danny, el es un bobo-Me dijo molesta-Y Verónica fue mi novia de una semana de verano-Dijo divertida

-Cat casi tienes 17 y no puedes decir algo más fuerte que tonto o bobo-Le dije divertida

-Ya Jadey, no quiero ir contigo al cine-Dijo molesta poniéndose de espaldas

-O si vas a venir conmigo al cine-Le dije cargándola hacía mi auto, ella empezó a patalear-¿Si te compro un helado me perdonas?-Le pregunte bajándola frente a mi auto

-Bien-Dijo Cat sonriendo-¿Podemos ver la película que yo quiero?-Me preguntó Cat subiendo al auto, de seguro seria una aminada o de romance

-Primero vamos a recoger a mi hermano Cat-Le dije prendiendo el auto, fuimos a recoger a Adam de sus clases de guitarra, el subió al auto

-Jade tengo hambre-Me dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, al parecer no ha notado a Cat

-Holis Adam-Dijo Cat desde el asiento de atrás, pude ver que mi hermano se ruborizo

-Ho…hola Cat-Dijo nervioso-¿Que…que tal?-Escuchar a mi hermano tan nervioso no es cosa de todos los días

-Pues bien ahora vamos a ir al cine-Dijo Cat sonriendo, llegamos al centro comercial, Cat salió corriendo –pipí pipí pipí -Decía corriendo al baño

-Bien mocoso ¿Entonces te gusta Cat?-Le pregunte a mi hermano, el desvió la mirada

-Pues…es…es muy bonita-Respondió nervioso

-Entonces si te gusta-Le dije sonriendo, el se puso rojo, luego llego Cat

-Adam vamos a escoger la película-Dijo Cat mientras jalaba a mi hermano hasta el cine, yo los seguí, al final nos decidimos por una película animada, luego nos fuimos a comer

-A la próxima elijo yo-Dije mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa

-A mi me gusto la película-Dijo Cat, luego miro a mi hermano-¿Tu qué dices Adam?-Le preguntó a Adam

-Bueno… pues…si me gusto-Dijo desviando la mirada, luego de comer nos dirigimos a la casa de Cat

-Adam acompáñame al ensayo-Le dije a mi hermano, el asintió con la cabeza-Cat luego del ensayo vamos a mi casa-Le dije, ella me miró sonriendo

-Yay pijamada-Dijo Cat, llegamos a la casa de Cat y ella se fue a preparar para ir con Trina al cine, cuando llegamos a mi casa, Adam se fue a su habitación y yo a dormir hasta la hora del ensayo pero antes de dormir le mande un mensaje a Cat

-"Suerte en tu cita ;)"-/-"Que no es una cita"-/-"Pues se van al cine las 2 solas, eso es una cita ;)"-/-"Jade basta -.-'ella tiene novio"-/-"Como sea, pero no te olvides que hoy después del ensayo nos vamos a mi casa"-/-"Claro, bueno me tengo que terminar de alistar, nos vemos en el ensayo"-Después de molestar a Cat me quede dormida

Cat Pov

Me había estado terminando de alistar para ir con Trina al cine, pero mientras me alistaba Jadey no había dejado de molestarme con Trina, también me hizo recordar a Verónica que fue mi novia por una semana de verano, pero lo último que supe se ella es que está comprometida, me alegro por ella, además su prometido es muy guapo, el timbre de mi casa sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Cat, te busca tu amiga Trina-Dijo mi hermano

-Ya voy-Le dije bajando las escaleras-Holis Trina-

-Hola Cat, ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Trina

-Claro-Le dije caminando a la salida, pero mi hermano me detuvo-¿Qué?-Le pregunte

-Ten esto es por si alguien te quiero robar o te encuentras con Danny-Me dijo mi hermano entregándome un gas pimienta-Cuida a mi hermanita-Le dijo a Trina, luego caminamos a su auto

-Se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti-Me dijo Trina

Trina Pov

Después de pasar a recoger a Cat, nos dirigíamos al cine

-Pues si-Dijo Cat-Pero a veces exagera-Me dijo enseñándome el gas pimienta

-No creo que exagere, solo se preocupa-Le dije-Además eso te puede servir-Le dije divertida

-Pues agradece que no te ataco-Me dijo seria, me paralice cuando dijo eso-Tranquila es una broma-Me dijo riendo-Deberías haber visto tu cara-

-Oye, no es divertido-Le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo-Me asustaste-

-Oh, conozco esa canción-Me contesto, le subí el volumen a la radio para escuchar la canción

Luna tiene lo que toda mujer  
sueña cuando se lo pide una estrella  
el hombre que siempre soñó  
Sol la quiere con el alma y la piel  
con el fuego que le corre en las venas  
con todo su corazón

La princesa con su príncipe azul  
una historia envuelta en velo de tul  
sin un solo error en la puntuación  
de cada escena  
Un romance de novela de amor  
Una historia sin dilema ni error  
Ella y él, nacidos para amar

-Justo venia el coro-Bufo Cat molesta cuando de pronto la señal de radio de fue

-Tranquila, suele pasar-Le dije divertida-Dentro de un rato vuelve-Ella comenzó a cambiar las estaciones de radio-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunte divertida

-Pues busco otra canción-Me respondió-Oh, volvió la señal- Dijo mientras se ponía a cantar junto con la canción

Qué pasó, cómo fue  
un amor tan perfecto  
la razón y la piel en conflicto directo  
tan sutil, tan actual  
tan oculto y discreto  
tan precoz, tan total  
tan prohibido y secreto

Ella y él, un adiós que quedó en la memoria  
Ella y ella son dos, y termina la historia  
En ese día en que el Sol se murió de amargura  
en una Noche de amor a la luz de la luna.

Cuando escuche la canción no la entendí, pero Cat la cantó con sentimiento, entendí algo sobre un amor prohibido o algo así-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-Me preguntó cuando termino de cantar

-Pues no sé, cuando lleguemos la escogemos-Le dije ella asintió-Por cierto después del cine te llevare de frente al ensayo-Le dije-Cantas muy bien-

-Claro y gracias, ¿Y cómo va Santiago en la universidad?-Preguntó Cat

-Pues bien, pero ahora ya no tiene mucho tiempo libre-Le dije un poco triste

-No estés triste-Me dijo sonriendo-Además yo se que él te quiere mucho-Me dijo luego llegamos al cine, vimos una comedia, la pase muy bien Cat siempre me hace reír, me contaba cosas de su hermano y nos contábamos las cosas vergonzosas que nos han pasado, luego lleve a Cat al ensayo.

Jade Pov

Cuando llegue a H.A, Adam se fue al caja negra, yo fui al baño me encontré con Vega, cruzamos miradas, pero sentí algo extraño

-Hola Jade-Me dijo Vega mientras se acercaba al lava manos, pero la ignore, mi vida sería mejor si ella no existiera, es mejor ignorarla solo la mire y Salí del baño sin decir nada, me dirigí al caja negra me senté al lado de Cat

-Jade necesito ayuda-Me decía Sinjin acercándose a donde estaba

-¿Acaso necesitas especialmente mi ayuda?-Le pregunte seria

-No pero…-Me decía pero lo interrumpí

-Entonces largo-Le dije

-Pero Jade tu…-

-¡Largo!-Le grite, más de uno volteo a verme, los mire amenazante todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, luego salieron a interpretar una escena

-Listos-Decía Sikowitz bebiendo de su coco- ¡Acción!-Gritó

-Rebeca hay que debo decirte desde hace tiempo-Le decía Beck a Cat

-Dime lo que tengas lo que me tengas que decir Gustavo-Le decía Cat sonriéndole a Beck

-Veras no sé cómo decirte la verdad-Le decía Beck cogiéndole la mano a Cat

-Me estas asustando Gustavo-Decía Cat-¿Acaso esa verdad tiene que ver con Alexandra?-Dijo Cat tristemente

-Pues veras…No sé cómo decirlo-Decía Beck intentando explicarlo

-No tienes nada que decir, yo sé cuál es esa verdad Gustavo- Decía Cat-Se lo que paso entre ustedes dos-Dijo mientras caminaba para salir de la escena, pero Beck la detuvo

-¿Como lo sabes?-Le pregunto Beck

-Yo los vi Gustavo-Decía Cat tristemente

-Perdón Rebeca, todo tiene una explicación- Le decía Beck

-No hay nada que explicar Gustavo tú la amas y ella a ti, puedes impedir que se vaya-Le decía Cat a Beck mientras se acercaban-Yo lo comprendo, si la amas no dejes que se vaya-Le decía Cat sonriéndole tiernamente a Beck

-Ya es tarde Rebeca-Decía Beck tristemente-La perdí para siempre, soy un idiota-Decía molesto, Cat le tiro una cachetada

-¡No seas idiota Gustavo!-Le decía Cat molesta-Aun puedes llegar al aeropuerto, pero tienes que salir ahora-Dijo Cat antes de salir dejando a Beck solo en escena, ahí termina esa escena, Todos aplaudieron

-Bien jóvenes, el viernes se estrena la obra-Dijo Sikowitz-Ahora les diré los días de ensayos-Todos empezaron a comentar-El lunes y martes ensayaremos la última escena-Todos empezaron a hacer apuntes-El miércoles será el ensayo general así que no falten-Decía mientras se marchaba, todos cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento

-Buena actuación Cat-Dijo Adam antes de subir al carro

-Gracias- Dijo Cat abrazándolo, mi hermano se sonrojo- Tienes que venir a verla-Dijo Cat separando el abrazo

-Claro, no me la perdería-Decía Adam subiendo al auto, estaba a punto de subirme al auto

-Jade qué bueno que te encuentro el jueves necesito que pongas la escenografía tu sola Sinjin no puede-Me dijo Sikowitz

-Bien lo hare-Le dije

-Jade no es necesario que grites… espera ¿Qué?-Dijo Sikowitz extrañado

-Bien lo hare-Una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios, ahora con esta oportunidad pondré en marcha mi broma, el viernes me las vas a pagar todas Vega

-Adiós-Dijo Sikowitz marchándose, subí a mi auto, luego llegamos a casa de Cat

-¿Jade que hacemos en mi casa?-Pregunto Cat extrañada, baje del auto-¿Adónde vas Jade?-

-Rápido Cat-Le dije a Cat, abrió su puerta-Cat en mi casa mi padre hará una reunión-Le dije a Cat, me miro confundida-Quiero que me acompañes-Le dije

-¿Pasa algo chicas?-Decía mi hermano entrando a la casa

-Nada mocoso solo le pedí a Cat que nos acompañe a la reunión de papá-Le dije

-Bueno pónganse cómodos, iré a tomar un baño y a cambiarme-Dijo Cat mientras se dirigía a su habitación, me quede en la sala con Adam, nos pusimos a ver televisión, pasaron como 30 minutos y Cat no bajaba

-¡Cat baja ya!-Le grite desde la sala

-No me grites-Me decía bajando las escaleras-Bueno vámonos ya estoy lista-Decía caminando a la puerta

-Vaya Cat te vez muy bien-Le dije divertida, ella me sonríe coquetamente-¿No es así Adam?-Le pregunte

-Bueno…Bueno Cat te vez hermosa-Dijo mi hermano sonrojándose, le sonreí burlona

-Bueno vámonos que solo nos quedan 45 minutos antes de que llegue William a casa-Dije caminando hacia el auto, conduje hasta mi casa-Bien Cat te quedaras en mi habitación-Le dije entrando a mi casa, subimos a mi cuarto, me duche y me aliste

-¡Jadelyn, Adam bajen!-Gritó mi padre desde la sala

-Cat espérame aquí ahora vuelvo-Le dije

-Claro Jadey-Dijo riendo, baje a la sala y encontré a mi padre con Rosemary, Adam bajo después de mi

-Bueno chicos espero que esta noche se comporten bien-Dijo mirándome

-No prometo nada-Le dije marchándome-Por cierto traje a Cat, está en mi habitación-Dije subiendo las escaleras, entre en mi habitación Cat estaba sentada en mi cama jugando con mis almohadas

-Cat entre un rato bajaremos-Le dije sentándome a su lado

-Jade tengo sueño-Me dijo Cat recostándose en mi cama

-Cat no te duermas-Le dije sacudiéndola-Por favor-Pero no me hacía caso, le empecé a hacer cosquillas-Levántate-

-Ya Jade-Decía-Basta-Decía entre risas, luego alguien nos interrumpió

-Chicas deberían bajar de una vez-Decía Adam

-Wau Adam te vez muy bien-Le dijo Cat mirándolo sonriente

-Gracias-Le dijo, bajamos a la sala y había mucha gente, todos eran amigos de mi padre

-Jadelyn es el Arturo Gutiérrez hijo de Carlos y uno de los socios de la empresa -Dijo mi padre presentándome a un joven alto de buen porte, tendrá sus 20 años

-Es un placer señor Gutiérrez-Salude sonriéndole cortésmente, el me devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno Jadelyn Arturo estará un par de meses en la ciudad y me gustaría que te enseñe algo sobre su experiencia laboral-Me dijo mi padre

-Dime Arturo no soy tan viejo-Me dijo divertido-Además seria un placer enseñarle-

-Dígame Jade-Le dije-Discúlpenme pero debo ir a buscar a Cat-

-Jadelyn puedo hablar contigo un momento-Dijo apartándome-Será mejor que aprendas a controlar tu carácter durante la ceremonia-Me dijo mi padre antes de marcharse, busque a Cat estaba charlando con Adam

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Pregunte divertida, Adam volteo asustado

-Solo estábamos conversando-Dijo Cat

-Adam papá trajo a su amigo Arturo quien estará en la ciudad por un par de meses, así que si quieres preguntarle algo sobre los negocios es tu oportunidad-Le dije

-¿Hablas enserio?-Me preguntó entusiasmado

-Sí y William dice que debo cuidar mi comportamiento-Le dije a mi hermano, luego se fue a buscar al tal Arturo, la cosa es que de un rato, mi padre nos llamó para hacer el gran anuncio

-Bueno primero que nada muy buenas noches a todos los presentes, como ya sabrán esta reunión es para anunciar mi compromiso con esta maravillosa mujer-Dijo besándola, me dan tanto asco, luego de lo del anuncio, todo volvió a la normalidad poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando de mi casa

-Jade muero de sueño por favor-Me decía Cat mientras subíamos a mi habitación

-Está bien Cat-Le dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama

-Jade voy a utilizar tu baño para cambiarme-Me dijo Cat entrando al baño, me cambie rápido, me metí en la cama

-Jade dame espacio-Decía Cat metiéndose en la cama

Tori Pov

Desperté el lunes a primera hora me aliste para ir a HA, baje a desayunar pero como de costumbre Trina ya se había ido, camine hasta HA este fue el peor fin de semana, olvidarme de Jade es más difícil de lo que creí, además no estaba Emily, luego las clases pasaron normales, ignoraba a Jade igual que ella a mí, los días pasaron igual, hasta el miércoles del ensayo general

-Bien jóvenes escena final ¡Acción!- Decía Sikowitz, la escena empezaba con Beck gritando por todos lados

-¡Alexandra! ¡Alexandra!-Gritaba Beck

-¿Gustavo?-Pregunte confundida

-Alexandra no te vayas, dame una oportunidad-Me decía Beck acercándoseme

-Creo que deberías irte, Rebeca es buena chica no merece esto-Le dije

-No veras…-Dijo pero lo interrumpí

-Ya ha sido suficiente con lo que paso entre nosotros-Le dije

-Te equivocas Alexandra, Rebecca comprende-Dijo Beck, luego de eso se escucho el llamado de mi vuelo

-Ese es mi vuelo, me tengo que ir-Le dije marchándome, pero Beck me detuvo

-Dame una oportunidad, solo una y déjame demostrarte que lo que siento es real-Dijo Beck acercándose

-No lo sé yo no…-Le dije mientras me separaba

-Solo un beso, después de este beso dime que no me quieres y me marchare-Dijo mientras juntaba nuestros rostros

-No puedo decirte que no te quiero-Dije mientras volvía a juntar nuestros rostros, era un beso simple ordinario- Te amo demasiado como para perderte-Ahí se cierra el telón y termina la obra, luego Beck y yo salimos a anunciar a los patrocinadores, decidí descansar hasta el día de la obra, no quería ver a nadie, bueno no quería ver a Jade sobretodo

Jade Pov

Por fin jueves, después de clases iría a poner la escenografía para el día de mañana, llegue temprano al colegio, no había nadie o eso pensé, me detuve en las escaleras cerca al baño de los chicos al escuchar mi nombre

-Bien hecho Beck-Decía Rex

-Enserio todo se salió de control, Jade creé que tengo algo con Tori-Decía Beck molesto

-Beck eso es asombroso ¿Por qué te molesta?-Preguntó Robbie

-Veras la idea era de que Tori acepte salir conmigo para dale celos a Jade, pero las cosas salieron mal-Le decía Beck a Robbie y Rex-No quiero perderla, pensé que así la recuperaría, pero solo se alejo mas- Decía Beck triste, yo que pensé todo este tiempo que Vega era la que lo beso, y Beck planeando todo esto, no lo podía negar me dolía bastante el hecho del beso de Beck y Vega, aun amaba a Beck, no te puedes olvidar de alguien que amas de la noche a la mañana, camine molesta hasta el armario del conserje, me recosté en la pared, me deje caer, pero alguien entro en el armario sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Jade estas aquí?-Preguntaba la persona que entro al armario del conserje, todo estaba oscuro, pero reconocía esa voz era Beck-¿Jade?-

-¡Largo Beckett!- Dije molesta, el prendió la luz

-Jade necesito hablar contigo-Me dijo en tono suplicante

-¡LARGATE!-Le grite molesta, él me miró, luego se fue, me quede pensando en la mejor broma, se lo merecía por planear eso y por hacerme sufrir, nadie me hace sufrir y se sale con la suya, me salte las 3 primeras horas, tome un café y entre en mi siguiente clase, sonó la campana del almuerzo, me senté con Cat y Robbie, vega no había ido a HA

-¿Cat tu hermano ya salió de prisión?-Le pregunte recordando que otra vez arrestaron al hermano de Cat

-No esta vez se tiene que quedar 3 semanas-Dijo Cat-¿Por qué?

-Nada solo necesitaba que me ayude en algo-Le dije volviendo a mirar mi ensalada, luego Beck se sentó a mi lado, me levante molesta y fui, necesitaba ayuda para preparar todo, pero quien…

-Jade espera-Me dijo Cat, siguiéndome- ¿A dónde vas? Las clases aun no terminan-Me dijo

-Prefiero empezar a poner la escenografía de mañana-Le dije caminando al caja negra-nos vemos luego-Cat se fue a sus clases, saque mi celular y llame a mi primo Henry, el podía ayudarme

-¿Jade? ¿Y ese milagro?-Me dijo mi primo

-Henry necesito tu ayuda-Le dije

-¿A quién mataremos?-Preguntó mi primo divertido, le di una lista de cosas para que me consiguiera-Bien te veo a ya cuando consiga todo-Dijo colgando, empecé a preparar la escenografía, me costó más trabajo de lo que pensé, ya todos se habían ido a casa, no había nadie en la escuela

-¿Jade?-Preguntó Henry mientras entraba al caja negra

-Por fin creí que no vendrías nunca-Le dije

-También me da gusto verte Jade-Me dijo abrazándome-Pero no entiendo para que es-

-Mientras menos sepas, mas ayudas-Le dije

-Bueno las cosas están en mi camioneta, vamos-Me dijo caminando al estacionamiento

-Tú no me mandas, Voy porque quiero-Le dije molesta

-Nunca cambias Jade-Me dijo divertido, me ayudo a instalar todo

Tori Pov

Había decidido no ir a HA, ya era de noche estaba en la sola en casa recostada en el sillón, cuando mi celular sonó, me estaban llamando pero salía número desconocido

-¿Hola?-Dije pero colgaron, luego volvió a sonar-¿Hola?-Pero no obtuve respuesta, se escuchaba la respiración de alguien-Puedo oír tu respiración ¿Quién eres?-Dije con una voz firme

-Victoria Vega te estoy observando en este preciso instante-Mire a todas partes, pero no había nadie-Se que estás en tu sala-Se me puso la piel de gallina, apague la luz-No servirá de nada que te escondas-Dijo esa persona

-No te… no te tengo miedo-Intente decir firme, de pronto de escucho ruidos -Ah- Pegue un grito

-Pues deberías-Dijo esa voz

-Ya deja de molestar-Le dije molesta

-Sera mejor que te asomes por la ventana te tengo una sorpresita-Me asome a la ventana, y la abrí completamente al ver quien estaba afuera, vi a Emily parada frente a mi casa con el celular en la mano sonriendo ampliamente

-Te voy a matar-Le dije mientras colgaba, prendí la luz, la deje entrar-Me diste un gran susto-Le dije golpeándola del brazo

-Te gusta mi nueva aplicación para hacer bromas-Me dijo riendo mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón

-No-Le dije sonriendo-Pero me debes muchas explicaciones ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la nada?-Le pregunte

-Bueno Tori te propongo un trato-Me dijo divertida

-¿Qué clase de trato?-Le pregunte

-Te cuento todo lo que quieras saber, y tú me cuentas todo lo que quiera saber-Me dijo

-Bueno está bien-Le dije- ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la nada?-

-Veras Tori tuve que salir de la cuidad porque necesitaba llevar unos papeles a New York, te acuerdas que te conté que estaba bajo la tutela de mi hermana ya que mis padres fallecieron-Asentí con la cabeza-Bueno mi hermana me estaba pagando el departamento donde vivía, ahora que se va a casar, quiere que vaya a vivir con ella y su nueva familia- Me dijo con cierta molestia

-Pero si antes vivías sola porque ahora tienes que vivir con ella-Le dije

-Antes vivía sola porque mi hermana no sabía del seguro y del testamento de mis padres-La mire confundida-Mis padres dejaron el 80% de los bienes a mi nombre y el 20% al nombre de mi hermana, pero ahora que lo sabe me obliga a vivir con ella ya que siendo mi tutora legal y yo aun siendo menor de edad, mis bienes pasaran al poder de mi hermana hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, por eso arregle que mi hermana no podrá usar más del 20% de mis bienes sin mi consentimiento-Me dijo

-Es una….-Dije pero Emily me interrumpió

-Arpía-Dijo sonriendo

-Iba a decir bruja pero esa palabra esta mejor-Le dije-¿Pero cuando te mudas con tu hermana?-

-Dentro de 3 días, pero mi hermana dejo de pagar el departamento y ahora no tengo a donde ir-Me dijo

-¿Te puedes quedar aquí si quieres?-Le ofrecí, ella dudo por un momento

-Tori gracias-Dijo mientras me abrazo, yo no estaba bien sentada y por la rapidez del abrazo ella cayó sobre mí, quedamos cara a cara, la mire a los ojos unos lindos ojos negros, nos paramos

-Bien Tori cuéntame que pasa contigo y con Jade-Dijo ella, sentí como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mí, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?  
-mica: Si a mí también me gusta Santiago, pero me adoro el Catrina, no creo que la deje :3

-luna: Jajajaja me alegra tener una nueva lectora *-*, si la deje en la mejor parte ;) Exacto Jade debe agradecer que no tiene competencia, hay que esperar el regreso de Emily

-SoDamnBeautiful1: Hola que bueno que seas una nueva lectora, si tienes razón Cat hizo una pregunta muy buena ;)

-Guest: Hola de nuevo c: Si Jade es una tonta tiene la oportunidad y no la aprovecha, La primera cita de Cat y Trina :3  
Bueno mis queridos lectores un saludos para todos :3 los que me leen, si si también a los que leen y no dejan Review xD Pero bueno hasta la próxima y si tienen internet hay nos leemos *-*


End file.
